La phrase qui aurait pu changer l'histoire mais qui ne fut pas dite
by Zuzu.and.Ko
Summary: Ils sont nombreux à se taire alors que les lèvres leur brûlent. Ils sont nombreux et l'histoire se déroule autour d'eux sans anicroche. Parce qu'ils ont tu la phrase qui aurait pu changer leur histoire, celle de l'autre, celle des autres, celle du monde… (Genre et rating provisoires, personnages à découvrir. Présentation plus détaillée en premier chapitre.)
1. Présentation

Amis du jour, bonjour, bonsoir et bienvenue.

_Ko' dévoile__ : J'ai l'IMMENSE honneur de vous annoncer, en avant première, la publication de ce premier (et pour le moment unique) recueil d'OS, par _**Zuzu and Ko****'**_._

_Il se trouve que ce recueil est sorti du néant qui me sert de tête cet été, au tout début des vacances. Au départ, je vous avoue que je n'avais pas imaginé en faire tout un recueil. Cependant, il s'est avéré que lorsque j'ai lu mon histoire à _**Zuzu**_, le principe l'a séduite, et elle en a composé un de même. Et puis, de fils en aiguilles, des idées se sont ancrées dans ma tête de rêveuse, et c'est ainsi que j'en ai composé un deuxième, suivi de près par ma sœur._

_Et ce recueil est né._

_Bien sûr, il n'est pas encore très grand, et ne contient pas encore un nombre d'OS pharamineux. Mais j'ai confiance en notre imagination inépuisable. Je suis certaine qu'il reste encore plein de chose à écrire._

_Parlons de l'histoire à proprement parler, maintenant. En fait, presque tout vous est dit dans le résumé. C'est la phrase (bon, parfois deux, mais rarement plus.) qui aurait pu changer l'histoire de One Piece, mais que les personnages ont refusé de dire. (Alala… Ils sont butés, ceux-là…) C'est pour ça que l'histoire de notre manga favoris est ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui. C'est à cause de quelques personnages têtus et de leurs caprices._

_*…* Bon, ok. C'est surtout grâce à Oda-sensei. *petit instant de remerciement chaleureux envers notre dieu tout puissant, créateur de notre bible.*_

_Bref. Je crois que j'ai assez dit de conneries pour aujourd'hui. Je ne vous en dis pas plus, et vous laisse d'ors et déjà déguster votre premier chapitre…_

**NdZ **: Les personnages ne sont pas précisés, nous vous laissons le plaisir de les découvrir. Enjoy ;)


	2. 1 Interrogation (by Ko')

Amis du jour, bonjour, bonsoir et bienvenue.

_Ko' dévoile__: Salut mes p'tits poulpes !_

_Bon ben voilà... C'est le premier texte que je poste sur ce site. J'écris depuis cet été, et, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, j'avais encore tout gardé pour moi. (oui, je sais. Je suis un peu égoïste sur les bords...) En fait, j'avais juste envie d'écrire un certain nombre de texte avant de poster quoique soit. C'est voilà chose faite. :)_

_ET DONC, je vous offre humblement ce premier OS. Celui qui ouvre, fièrement, notre premier recueil. *fière fière fière* J''espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos attentes et qu'il vous plaira. J'avoue que je l'affectionne tout particulièrement. (Bon, en même temps, c'est également le tout premier texte que j'ai composé, alors forcément... ^.^ )_

_Breffons, breffons, trêve de blablatages inutiles. J'arrête de vous embêter, et je vous laisse déguster._

_Enjoy ! =D_

* * *

**Interrogation**

« - Dis-moi, Robin…

\- Oui ? »

Assise sur la banquette, le nez dans son bouquin, l'archéologue ne prend même pas la peine de lever les yeux pour répondre, et continue sa lecture.

Zorro, assis à même le sol, une serviette autour du cou et une bouteille d'eau à la main, ne se vexe pas. Après tout le temps qu'ils ont passé ensemble, dans l'équipage de Luffy, il sait très bien que c'est une habitude, chez elle. Elle continue à lire, mais son simple « oui » signifie, « vas-y, parle. Je n'en ai peut-être pas l'air, mais je t'écoute. »

Avant de poursuivre, il balaie la pièce du regard, rêveur. Ils sont à la vigie, il fait nuit, et tout le monde dort, sauf eux. C'est souvent comme ça. Très souvent. Quand Zorro est de garde la nuit, Robin n'a, en général, pas envie de dormir. Alors elle monte à la vigie, avec un gros bouquin, et elle lit, pendant que Zorro continue son entrainement.

Les premières fois qu'elle est montée, le bretteur a été un peu perturbé. Mais rapidement, la nuit a repris ses droits, et chacun est resté à ses activités dans un silence confortable. Aujourd'hui, ce genre de scène est pour eux tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal. Zorro fait une pause, adossé à la banquette, des altères éparpillées au sol, et Robin continue de lire, un peu plus loin sur sa gauche.

Ou plutôt, tout **_était_** normal. Jusqu'à ce que Zorro brise le silence. Malgré cette bizarrerie, Robin ne cille pas, et lit, encore et toujours.

Zorro prend alors une inspiration, et bloque son souffle, prêt à poser sa question. Question introduite par ce « Dis-moi, Robin… », et qui lui brûle les lèvres depuis que cette dernière l'a rejoint. Mais, dans un sursaut, il se stoppe dans sa lancée, réalisant soudainement l'ampleur de la bêtise, pour ne pas utiliser un mot plus vulgaire, qu'il s'apprêtait à dire. Les yeux écarquillés, une goutte de sueur sur la tempe, la main crispée sur sa bouteille, il se répète mentalement qu'il n'est qu'un idiot, et qu'un imbécile, d'avoir failli commettre cette gaffe.

Briser le silence est déjà, en soi, une sorte de calomnie. Mais poser la question qu'il s'apprêtait à poser, est carrément un blasphème.

Après cette apostrophe, adressée à Robin, il aurait pu demander l'heure, ou proposer d'aller boire quelque chose en cuisine, par exemple. En fait, il aurait pu dire n'importe quoi, sauf cette question. Robin l'aurait, certes, regardé avec des yeux suspicieux, cherchant le « comment » du « pourquoi » de cette soudaine prise de parole. Mais s'il avait posé cette question, il n'ose imaginer comment elle aurait réagi. « Tout, mais pas cette question », ne cesse de se répéter le bretteur.

Cette fameuse question lui trotte dans la tête depuis le début de la matinée. Il n'a de cesse d'y repenser. Même quand il est sur le point de s'endormir, cette question lui revient à l'esprit. Et inconsciemment, à force d'y penser, elle a failli être posée.

« Pourtant c'est pas mon genre… » Rage Zorro. Non, ce n'est pas dans son habitude de laisser une question tourner en boucle dans sans tête du matin jusqu'au soir. Et surtout, ce n'est pas le genre de question qu'il a l'habitude de se poser, même le temps d'une fraction de seconde. Il se maudit intérieurement. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui a pris de briser le silence comme ça ? Il n'est qu'un crétin. Un sombre crétin. Un inconscient. Oui, voilà, c'est ça le mot exact. Un inconscient.

Un inconscient, car à la suite de « Dis-moi, Robin… », Zorro a failli demander, « **Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?** »

« Tout ça à cause de Franky… » Peste le bretteur. En effet, le matin même, ils avaient eu une discussion intense, de tout et de rien, de la pluie et du beau temps. Une discussion comme Zorro en a rarement. Ils avaient commencé par s'interroger sur la réserve de cola, et la réserve de rhum. Puis, ils avaient parlé de leurs activités favorites : la musculation et les inventions. Zorro se demande encore comment ils en étaient venus à parler des relations entre les membres de l'équipage. Ils avaient débattu longtemps sur la considération que Nami a pour son capitaine, et Franky avait fini par lâcher :

« - Moi je te dis que c'est plus que de la simple camaraderie. Bien sûr, elle le frappe et peste contre lui et ses gamineries, mais c'est normal. Les mots qui expriment ses sentiments, elle ne les dit pas. Tu vois, en fait, c'est comme Robin et toi. Rien n'est dit ! Tout passe par le silence, les regards et les gestes.

\- Mouais… si tu le dis… »

Zorro s'était laissé convaincre. Puis, brutalement, il s'était exclamé :

« - Comment ça, « comme Robin et moi » ?

\- Ben, oui, comme Robin et toi. Nan… réalise alors Franky. Ne me dis pas que t'as toujours pas remarqué ?»

C'est à ce moment là que Sanji avait appelé à table, et Franky avait rejoint la cuisine, laissant Zorro dans le doute, avec toutes ses incompréhensions. C'est comme ça que, pendant toute la journée, Zorro n'a eu de cesse de se tourmenter l'esprit. Et il en est arrivé à cette conclusion. Robin, si on écoute Franky, l'aime. Enfin… Peut-être. Pour en arriver là, il a comparé les deux jeunes femmes de son équipage, tout comme Franky l'a fait, quelques heures avant. C'est ainsi que, sur le modèle de Nami, qui voue une sorte d'amour silencieux à son capitaine, il a conclu que c'est le cas de Robin, envers lui.

Et c'est ainsi que la nuit est tombée, tout le monde s'est couché, et cette question est restée gravée dans l'esprit de Zorro, tandis que Robin le rejoignait à la vigie. De fil en aiguille, il s'est laissé porter par ses pensées, et il a fini par apostropher la jeune femme, pour lui faire part de ses doutes, ses soupçons, ses incertitudes.

Il s'est berné lui-même, comme un idiot. Comme un bleu.

Il garde le silence. Il garde et gardera le silence, quant à cette question. Il n'a pas spécialement envie que Robin se moque de lui. Car, pour Zorro, c'est logique que la réponse à cette question, soit la négative. Et il n'est pas question de paraître idiot, surtout devant Robin.

Non, il ne peut décemment pas la poser, cette question. Il a une réputation à tenir. Il est Zorro, ex-chasseur de pirate, premier membre de l'équipage de Luffy au chapeau de paille, et futur meilleur bretteur au monde. « Fort et puissant », comme dirait l'autre*****. Il est impassible, désintéressé, aime le rhum, et dort plus qu'un chat paresseux. Il n'a jamais été attiré par les femmes, ni par les hommes, il est inexpressif, et compte bien le rester. Alors pourquoi, POURQUOI faut-il que cette question lui fasse tourner la tête ? Et surtout, pourquoi est-il obligé de se convaincre qu'il se fiche de savoir la réponse ? Car c'est la vérité. C'est un véritable combat acharné qu'il livre contre lui-même. Il n'a aucune envie d'avouer que la réponse à cette question ne le laisserait pas de marbre.

Il se dit que la réponse est « non », pour se persuader que ça ne sert à rien de poser cette question. En vérité, il a peur que Robin réponde par la négative. Mais ça, pour rien au monde il ne l'avouera.

Le silence installé dans la pièce passe du confortable au pesant. Zorro sent sur lui deux yeux scrutateurs, expression même de l'interrogation. Robin a laissé son bouquin et a posé ses deux prunelles bleutées sur le bretteur, attendant avidement la suite.

« Qu'y a-t-il Zorro ? »

L'interpellé sort de sa rêverie. Il tourne son regard vers la jeune femme, reste sans voix le temps d'un ultime instant de réflexion, et répond simplement, avant que le silence ne reprenne ses aises :

« Non, rien… »

* * *

_*****"L'autre" en question, c'est _**Zuzu**_. C'est elle qu a utilisé cette expression dans son OS Nous sommes adultes. (Un ZorRobin. Si ça vous tente, il est disponible sur son profil ;))_

_**NdK**: Bon, ben, voilà. Si vous lisez ce NdK, c'est sans doute que ce premier chapitre ne vous a pas dégoûté au point d'arrêter de le lire en plein milieu. *Yes !* _

_Et, si vous êtes arrivez ici mais que ça ne vous a tout de même pas plu, (après tout, vous avez tout à fait le droit !) il ne vous est pas interdit de laisser tout de même une review pour exprimer votre mécontentement. Avec une petite explication, c'est mieux. Mais je ne vous blâmerez pas si vous me laissez juste un "j'aime pas". Mon moral, peut-être un peu plus, m'enfin..._

_Bien sûr, si vous avez aimez, ben, vous pouvez aussi laisser une review. Ou deux. Ou trois même. Mais bon, n'en faites pas trop, on va vous prendre pour un lèche-bottes après. xD_

_Brrrrrrrrrrrref, je vous remercie d'avoir lu ce premier texte, en espérant bien sûr que vous reviendrez pour le suivant, qui sera, soit dit en passant, réalisé par _**Zuzu**_._

_Aller, tchao mes p'tits poulpes ! Pour ceux qui veulent laisser une trace, c'est dans le cadre, juste en dessous !_

**NdZ** Mouah O.O Comme je l'aime celui-la ! *Zuzu se tape l'incruuuuuuste* Même s'il se finit absolument pas du tout comme on a envie que ça se termine, je l'adore !


	3. 2 Éloignement (Zuzu)

Amis du jour, bonjour bonsoir &amp; bienvenue !

Zuzu raconte : Le voici, le voilà, le second OS de ce recueil ! Si vous avez aimé le premier, le second est différent. Basé sur le même schéma que _Interrogation_, cet OS est issu des méandres de mon esprit tortueux et non de celui de **Ko'** (moins tortueux mais tout aussi bizarre). J'espère donc, au même titre que le premier, que vous allez apprécier :)

De manière générale dans ce recueil, mes textes sont plus courts que ceux de **Ko'**. Je suis désolée d'avance x) J'espère que ça ne jouera pas sur la qualité de l'OS.

_Pause réponse aux reviews_

**Lau'Linsomniaque** : Oh Lau, tu m'avais pas manqué mais je suis contente de te trouver ici :D *répare la porte cassée* Oui oui y'en aura d'autres, pleiiiiin d'autres ! D'ailleurs cet OS n'était pas de moi xD Je laisse donc à Ko' le soin de te remercier... Ko' ?! - _Oui, oui, c'est moi, j'arrive. Oh ouiiii ! Je suis bien contente que tu aies apprécié cet OS =D Et oui, y en a d'autres. Voilà justement le prochain ! Régale toi bien ! =) Zuzu, je te rends l'antenne. _\- Thanks :)

Avant de vous lancer l'OS, petit scoop : les persos sont d'Eiichiro Oda... Comment ça vous le saviez déjà ?!

Enjoy ;)

* * *

**Éloignement**

\- Hé, Franky ?...

\- Ouais, quoi ?

Iceburg s'est arrêté dans son geste. Il se retourne pour regarder son cadet. Franky est affairé à frapper de son lourd marteau une barre de métal qui visiblement n'a pas envie de se plier à la volonté du forgeron. Le cyborg a les sourcils froncés et la sueur perle à son front. Iceburg retrouve le Franky d'il y a longtemps, il retrouve enfin le Franky qui construit des bateaux. Ça le fait sourire et une larme nait doucement dans le coin de son œil. Il ouvre la bouche pour lui dire ce pourquoi il l'a interpellé, mais brusquement, son esprit se braque et le maire de Water Seven reste bouche bée dans le silence entrecoupé de coup de marteau.

Bon sang. Il a faillit faire une grosse erreur. Emporté par ses émotions et la nostalgie de cet instant, il a faillit dire ce qu'il ne faut surtout pas lui dire. Prudemment, il ressert son étreinte sur sa scie et se tourne légèrement. Il ferme les yeux et souffle calmement par le nez.

Inutile de s'affoler, ce n'est rien, il a faillit le dire mais il ne l'a pas dit. Iceburg n'ose imaginer la réaction du charpentier s'il lui avait dit ce qu'il a sur le cœur. Heureusement qu'il a réfléchit avant de parler. Il se félicite intérieurement d'être un homme posé et réfléchit. Et puis, il s'interroge. Discrètement, il pose son regard sur Franky toujours affairé à sa barre de métal.

Oui, il allait le dire. Il l'aurait vraiment dit. Ce ne sont que quelques mots mais il les aurait prononcés si jamais il n'y avait pas prudemment réfléchit. Il allait lui dire :

\- **Tu vas me manquer, tu sais.**

Mais il s'est tu à temps. Il imagine parfaitement la réaction de Franky : la moquerie, la violence et le refus. Et puis, ce n'est pas son genre non plus à lui, le maire de Water Seven, le maître charpentier, l'ancien élève de Tom. Non vraiment, Iceburg ne sait pas, mais vraiment pas pourquoi il voulait lui dire ça.

Peut-être parce qu'au fond, c'est la pure vérité. Oui, il doit se rendre à l'évidence, son petit Franky va lui manquer. Et même si à Water Seven depuis son retour, il ne faisait que des conneries, de savoir qu'il était là et en bonne santé, ça le rassurait. Certes, il trainait avec des types peu recommandables mais il était revenu vivant. Iceburg a un sursaut. "Tu vas me manquer" n'est peut-être pas ce qu'il a voulu lui dire… Peut-être que c'était "Tu m'as manqué".

Il secoue la tête. Non, il est certain que le gamin au chapeau de paille ne s'en ira pas sans embarquer Franky. Après ce qu'il a fait pour eux… Et ce bateau…

Franky va partir, il en est certain. Cette pensée lui file des frissons, de la pointe des doigts jusqu'au bout des cheveux. Il soupire en passant une main lasse sur son visage en sueur. Il se retourne encore une fois.

Ça va lui manquer, cette ambiance à la "Tom's workers". Au fond, il a toujours considéré Franky comme son petit frère. Il se souvient même de la voix grasse et alcoolisée de Kokoro qui lui annonce la mort du petit. Et ce murmure qu'il a entendu :

\- _Vous étiez comme mes fils…_

Murmure qui c'était terminé en un sanglot vite engloutit dans l'alcool. Mais un sanglot quand même. Et Iceburg l'avait bien entendu, ce sanglot de tristesse et de désespoir. Et puis, le petit était réapparu. Le cœur du contremaître avait manqué un battement ce jour où il avait entendu ce nom : "Cutty Flame".

\- _Il n'y a qu'un seul débile au monde pour se donner un sobriquet pareil_, avait-il songé.

Le jour où ils s'étaient revus, il avait contenu ses mots mais les émotions l'avaient submergé. Et il avait même entendu Franky renifler. Ils sont pareils tous les deux, des idiots. Comme des frères.

Les coups de marteaux sur le métal le font revenir à la réalité. Il se retourne et voit Franky s'essuyer le front du revers du bras en soupirant fortement. Il a réussit à mater cette barre rebelle. Il attrape la gourde d'eau et en avale une bonne rasade. Puis, il se retourne et se retrouve face à Iceburg.

Le contremaître est figé dans la contemplation de ce génie de la mécanique. Il observe tout de lui, de ses moindres manières aux traits sur son front. Puis, il entend sa voix. Cette voix qui le tire de ses rêveries et de ses égarements, lui rappelant ce qu'il ne faut surtout pas dire.

\- Et alors quoi, le glaçon ? T'as perdu ta langue ? Tu voulais me dire un truc, non ?

Iceburg cligne des yeux. Il ne change pas le gamin, toujours aussi insolent qu'on a envie de l'envoyer bouler. Sauf qu'il n'a plus la même corpulence. Désormais, il fait partie des personnes qu'on n'approche pas de trop près. Iceburg ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. Il réplique en retournant à sa découpe, la scie à la main :

\- Nan, laisse tomber, c'est rien.

* * *

**NdZ** Voilà voilà. J'aime beaucoup ces deux persos, je les trouve comme des frères, chapardeurs et complices. Alors, j'vous avais dit que c'était court, hein. Je vous laisse le plaisir de disposer du petit carré intitulé "review" :)

_**NdK** Ouais, moi aussi j'aime beaucoup cet OS. En fait c'est surtout la scène de ces deux personnages. Je trouve que c'est tout à fait eux ! =D_


	4. 3 Désir (by Ko')

Amis du jour, bonjour, bonsoir et bienvenue.

_Ko' dévoile__ : Aujourd'hui, j'ai décrété que je publierais le troisième OS de ce recueil. Alors, le voilà ! :) Pensé et rédigé par moi-même, corrigé (en grande partie) par Zuzu, il porte sur le couple Usopp x Kaya. Enfin, plutôt "Pipo" x Kaya. Pourquoi "Pipo" ? Et bien parce que, vous verrez des phrases entre guillemets qui sont, je vous l'apprends, des paroles de dialogue. (Si si, je vous assure !) Vous les voyez ? Et bien, il se trouve que j'ai directement tiré ces phrases du manga (pas l'animé !) français de la première édition, et que je les ai recopiées mot pour mot. Par conséquent, Usopp s'appelle Pipo._

_Zuzu et moi sommes unanimes pour dire qu'il n'y a pas assez d'OS sur ce couple, en français du moins. Voilà pourquoi nous avons pris la décision DE REVOLUTIONNER LE FANDOM ! *...* Enfin, on commence doucement. Je me contenterai aujourd'hui de publier ce chapitre à leur effigie._

_Bon, et si on en parlait, de cet OS maintenant. ... Ouais, ben j'ai pas grand chose à dire, finalement. Ah, si ! je dois vous prévenir : il est très fluff, par rapport à mon premier, ou à celui de Zuzu. Mais bon, selon moi, on ne peut pas faire du Pipo x Kaya sans fluff._

_Brrrrref ! Sur ce, enjoy !_

* * *

**Désir **

_« - Tu as donc décidé de prendre la mer, Pipo ?_

_\- Eh oui ! Je suis bien décidé à partir à l'aventure ! »_

Pipo s'en va, c'est un fait. Il est devant elle, un énorme sac sur le dos, rempli de toutes ses affaires personnelles. Pipo s'en va, et Kaya ne sait plus quoi penser. Devant l'immensité de la mer, devant ce bateau, si fier, devant son regard, si décidé, Kaya sent son cœur rater un battement. Il s'en va. Pour de bon.

_ « N'essayez pas de me retenir. »_

Ne pas essayer de le retenir ? C'est une blague. Comment pourrait-elle supporter son départ ? Comment pourrait-elle le laisser partir ? Comment pourrait-elle regarder s'éloigner son seul ami, simplement avec un sourire ? Une phrase, une seule, résonne dans son esprit. Mais elle est trop lourde de sens, et implique trop de sentiments pour être dite.

_ « Ce n'est pas mon intention… »_

Alors elle choisi de faire bonne figure. Elle n'a pas le choix, de toute façon. C'est la vie de Pipo. S'il veut partir, il en a le droit. Elle ne peut pas, n'a pas le droit de lui dire ce qu'elle pense. Elle n'a pas le droit de lui dire cette phrase. Et pourtant, ce n'est pas l'envie qui lui manque.

_ « Je respecte ta décision. »_

C'est tout ce qu'elle peut faire. C'est tout ce qu'elle arrive à dire. Elle se force intérieurement à ne pas lui dire la phrase, le véritable fond de sa pensée. Elle n'en n'a pas le droit. Elle ne peut pas lui imposer ça.

_ « Mais je vais m'ennuyer sans toi… »_

Sa voix parle d'elle-même, sans concerter son esprit. Sa voix parle comme un automatisme. Mais dans son for intérieur, Kaya se bat pour ne pas laisser les émotions la submerger. Kaya se bat pour faire taire son esprit qui ne cesse de lui répéter cette phrase. Elle est heureuse pour lui, heureuse qu'il ait enfin décidé à réaliser son rêve. Elle heureuse. HEU-REUSE ! Elle n'a pas le droit de pleurer ! Pas avant qu'il ne soit loin. Elle ne peut pas se permettre de lui avouer sa peine.

_ « Rassurez-vous ! Lorsque je reviendrais, je vous raconterais toutes mes fabuleuses aventures ! »_

Sauf qu'au plus profond de son âme, Kaya sait très bien qu'elle n'a aucune envie d'attendre. Ses aventures, elle veut continuer de les entendre chaque jour. Chaque jour, elle veut rêver encore. Chaque jour, elle veut revoir Pipo, à sa fenêtre. Chaque jour, elle veut sourire pour lui et ses histoires. Et s'il part, tous ces jours disparaîtront comme par enchantement. La phrase revient plus forte dans son esprit. Elle force le passage, cherche à atteindre le bout des lèvres de la jeune fille. Mais cette-dernière tient bon, et par un ultime effort, la chasse, au moins pour quelques instants.

_ « D'accord ! J'attendrais ton retour avec impatience ! »_

Elle sourit. C'est ridicule, mais elle ne peut rien faire d'autre. En soi, ce qu'elle dit n'est pas un mensonge. C'est toute cette situation qui est mensongère.

Parce que Kaya ne veut pas qu'il parte.

Parce que Kaya s'est trop attachée à lui, pendant toutes ses années.

Parce que Kaya n'a qu'une envie, c'est de lui dire cette phrase.

Kaya veut simplement lui crier **« Reste avec moi ! »**.

Et l'effort qu'elle produit pour se taire est immense. Bien plus immense et infini que l'océan sur lequel Pipo s'apprête à s'engager.

Elle ne dira pas cette phrase. Cette simple phrase. Ces simples mots, qui seraient sans aucun doute capable de le faire changer d'avis. Elle ne lui confiera pas son souhait. Car elle sait que pour elle, il serait vraiment capable de rester, et de mener une vie normale, ponctuée de rires et de simples rêves.

Elle veut se taire, car elle veut avant tout que Pipo mène cette vie d'aventure dont il a déjà tellement rêvée. L'occasion qui se présente à lui aujourd'hui ne se représentera pas d'ici une éternité. Il ne doit surtout pas la manquer. Et encore moins à cause d'un caprice de sa part. Encore moins pour cette simple phrase.

Devant elle, elle voit son ami monter sur le bateau de Luffy. Elle voit la joie sur son visage. Elle voit le sourire sur ses lèvres. Elle voit toutes les promesses qu'il lui fait dans ses yeux. Et alors que le bateau quitte la berge, et rapetisse au fur et à mesure qu'il avance, Kaya sent une boule monter dans son ventre et nouer sa gorge.

Elle se retient comme une forcenée de ne pas éclater en sanglot et de lui hurler de revenir. Elle se retient de ne pas crier tout ce qu'elle pense. Elle se retient de ne pas lui avouer que sans lui, elle n'est rien, et que ce qu'elle veut désormais, c'est vivre à ses côtés. Elle se retient, mais dans sa tête, cette phrase tourne en boucle, plus forte, toujours plus forte, comme un disque rayé que personne ne daignerait enlever de la platine.

Ce n'est qu'une fois que le bateau n'est plus qu'un point à l'horizon, que la tension en elle baisse enfin. Dans sa tête, la phrase se fait plus faible, plus lointaine, s'éteint presque. Dans son esprit, le combat durement mené prend fin. Kaya comprend alors une chose à laquelle elle n'avait jamais songé. Elle comprend le poids du mensonge. Elle comprend la peine qu'il laisse derrière lui. Elle comprend la désillusion qui traîne dans son sillon.

Elle se confie à Merry tout en contemplant encore une dernière fois le bateau s'éloigner et disparaître derrière la ligne d'horizon. Son équipage lui a volé la personne la plus précieuse à ses yeux. Mais elle sait que ça n'est pas si grave.

Il lui reste encore les souvenirs. Le souvenir de ses histoires, de son sourire, de sa joie. Le souvenir de tout son être et de tout ce qu'ils ont vécu ensemble. Le souvenir du seul remède efficace contre sa maladie : l'imagination et les rêves.

Les souvenirs et l'espoir. L'espoir qu'il devienne ce qu'il a toujours rêvé d'être : un grand guerrier. L'espoir qu'il revienne, en un seul morceau, grandi de son aventure, avec toujours plus d'histoires à lui raconter. L'espoir que cette fois-ci, ses histoires soient réelles.

Les souvenirs, l'espoir, et l'amour. Car les sentiments qu'elle porte à l'égard de Pipo ne peuvent être rien d'autre que de l'amour. Et parce que c'est de l'amour, elle aura la force d'attendre, en repensant à tous ses souvenirs, et en gardant espoir.

La phrase et sa folie deviennent souvenir. Son combat contre elle-même appartient maintenant au passé. Dans son for intérieur, tout est calme et serein.

Et sur ses joues, une larme peut enfin couler.

* * *

**_NdK_**_ : Alors alors ? Plus fluff n'est-ce pas ? Mais bon, ça fait du bien de temps en temps. x) Personnellement, je l'aime beaucoup, cet OS. Mais bon, moi et l'objectivité, ça fait beaucoup. Bien plus que deux. Alors je vous laisserais seul juge de ce texte._

_Pour les reviews, c'est dans le cadre, juste en dessous. Un clic, quelques mots, un deuxième clic, et le tour est joué. Super simple, non ? Et si vous ne me croyez pas, ça ne vous coûte rien d'essayer... :]_


	5. 4 Abandon (Zuzu)

Amis du jour, bonjour, bonsoir &amp; bienvenue !

Zuzu raconte : Il était une fois, une petite fille qui se promenait dans la forêt... Non sans déconner, voici le nouvel OS de ce fabuleusement magnifique recueil (Zuzu a les chevilles qui enflent). Et aujourd'hui, pour vos yeux malicieux, chers lecteurs, voici un petit quelque chose sur un de mes personnages préférés, j'ai nommé le grand et l'immenssissime : Silvers Rayleigh ! *applaudissements et larme à l'oeil* Et j'aime vraiment écrire sur ce perso mystérieux, sombre, charismatique, imposant, sexy...

Parce que Rayleigh a trois vies : celle avant Roger, celle avec Roger et celle après Roger.

Enjoy ;)

* * *

**Abandon**

Dans son étroite chambre, Rayleigh est seul. Ses compagnons de navigation dorment déjà depuis longtemps. La nuit est noire. Seul dans cette étroite chambre que son capitaine lui a donnée, Rayleigh attend. Il n'y a que lui et l'homme qui veille à la vigie qui sont encore éveillés. Le silence est total dans la nuit noire. Rayleigh n'entend même pas le clapotis de l'eau contre la coque du bateau. Il a l'esprit vide et attend, impatient, que le jour se lève. Il s'en veut. Il se sent si égoïste, si pathétique. Mais surtout, il se sent lâche. Il y a certaines choses qu'on ne dit pas. C'est volontaire. Et Rayleigh conçoit parfaitement que son capitaine cache sa maladie à ses hommes d'équipage. Mais que Roger songe à se rendre à la Marine sans rien expliquer, ça, Rayleigh ne le supporte pas. Le mensonge, il a horreur de ça.

\- _Idiot ! Ce n'est pas un mensonge, _tonne la voix de Roger dans sa tête._ Je ne veux pas affoler mes hommes inutilement. Un petit mensonge vaut mieux qu'une mutinerie !_

Rayleigh passe une main lasse sur son visage dont les traits commencent à se faire sentir sous ses doigts. Il sait très bien qu'il ne fera pas changer d'avis son capitaine, pas comme ça en tout cas. À ses yeux, ce mensonge est pire que tout. Pourtant, il n'avait rien dit à Roger. C'est sans doute à cause de son soudain mutisme que Rayleigh s'en veut ce soir. Mais que pouvait-il dire ? Il se prend la tête entre les mains. Car il sait très bien ce qu'il voulait dire.

La colère était montée en lui comme le mercure grimpe dans un thermomètre en plein soleil. Il avait ouvert la bouche, le regard plein de rage, et puis, Rayleigh n'avait rien dit. Ou plutôt, Rayleigh avait avorté la phrase qu'il allait dire. L'expression la plus exacte, il y songe à présent, est même : il avait mis sous silence son ressenti le plus profond. Rayleigh ne peut s'empêcher de lâcher un juron à la faible lumière de la bougie. Égoïste. Égoïste et lâche, voilà ce qu'il est ! Il serre ses poings si fortement que ses articulations en deviennent blanches. Il aurait dû parler à ce moment là. Certes, mais pour dire quoi ? Ce qu'il avait sur le cœur ? Roger aurait été furieux contre lui. Et, au point où ils en sont, Rayleigh n'a surtout pas envie de mettre son capitaine en colère. Mais que pouvait-il bien dire ? Les quelques mots qu'il avait en tête dansent sous son crâne et font une farandole des plus désagréable. Le pirate secoue la tête pour faire sortir cette ritournelle, pourtant, elle tient bon et reste gravée dans son esprit.

En soupirant, Rayleigh abandonne. Un lâche, un vrai. Même pas capable d'imposer sa volonté à son esprit fougueux. Une larme naît au coin de son œil droit mais il la chasse d'un geste rageur. Geste rageur qui finit en poings fermement frappé contre le bureau de bois. Il a envie de faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi ! Il est même prêt à se sacrifier pour que Roger ne fasse pas l'idiot. Mais il sait bien que Roger est un idiot. Un idiot têtu qui a pris sa décision et qui ne changera pas, même sur un coup de tête. Et ce sera à lui, Rayleigh, le second, de calmer les esprits des hommes d'équipage et d'expliquer l'affaire… Il soupire. Tant de poids sur ses épaules mais aussi tant de fierté. Le rôle de second, c'est également cela : parler au nom du capitaine lorsque celui-ci ne sera plus.

Des bruits de pas sur le plancher lui font relever la tête. Les pas stoppent devant sa porte. Porte qui s'ouvre dans la lumière rose de l'aube sur une grande silhouette. Roger. À la vue de son capitaine, Rayleigh se met à sourire.

\- Bien dormi ? demande le capitaine.

Rayleigh ne répond rien, se contentant de sourire. Il est tellement fier d'être sous les ordres de cet homme. Parfois, il se demande même ce qu'il se serait passé si leurs chemins ne s'étaient pas croisés il y a longtemps. Mais Roger chasse les pensées de son ami de sa grosse voix de capitaine.

\- Va pas falloir chômer aujourd'hui, mon vieux Rayleigh. On a une île en vue. Elle semble déserte. Ça va être la grande aventure !

Il se met à rire bruyamment. Mais Rayleigh ne l'accompagne pas, son sourire ne s'est toujours pas effacé. Roger se calme et scrute attentivement son camarade. En fronçant les sourcils, il demande :

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Cette phrase réveille chez le pirate une petite farandole dans un coin de sa tête. Mais Rayleigh a beau être lâche et égoïste, il est un homme fort. Alors, il cligne des yeux et répond simplement :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout va bien.

Un petit mensonge n'a jamais tué personne. Il se lève et rejoint son capitaine sur le pont. Et dans sa tête, la phrase continue sa ritournelle…

\- **J'ai peur, ne pars pas, Roger.**

* * *

**NdZ** Bon, voilà. Vous trouverez peut-être Rayleigh un peu OOC mais je pense sincèrement que la perte de Roger lui a foutu un sacré coup, au point de réagir un peu comme un enfant. Aaaaalala, qu'est-ce que je l'aime, ce Rayleigh ! Pas toi, Ko' ?

_**NdK **Oh oui... Je l'adore tellement celui-là ! C'est mon OS préféré ! J'ai beau le connaître, il m'a encore fichu la frousse... *µ* J'adore, j'adore, j'adore ! M'enfin... J'l'ai d'jà dis mais je l'redis, moi et l'objectivité, ça fait tout sauf 1. x)_

Merci bien :) Et pour les reviews, c'est juste dessous !


	6. 5 Détresse (Ko')

Amis du jour, bonjour, bonsoir et bienvenue !

_Ko' dévoile : Je suis désolée. Je suis sincèrement désolée. Ce chapitre est écrit depuis longtemps, vous savez. Mais je n'ai absolument pas pris le temps de le poster ! Cher lecteur avisé, si tu attendais ce chapitre avec impatience, désolée. T.T_

_Bref, fini de déblatérer ces lamentations inutiles et futiles, je sais que tout le monde s'en smouf pas mal. Je dois absolument vous avertir que ce qui va suivre n'est pas tout à fait conventionnel. En fait, dans la logique, cet OS ne devrait pas vraiment avoir sa place dans ce recueil, pour une raison que je préciserai plus en détail à la fin (même si je suis certaine que vous allez vite comprendre). Mais je tenais à la poster ici, parce que de toute manière, c'est dans l'idée de La Phrase que je l'ai écrit. Je m'excuse donc d'avance pour ce chapitre quelque peu... hors-série (on va dire ça comme ça.)_

_Voilà voilà, je vous embête pas plus, je me tais, et vous laisse apprécier. Chers amis, l'OS !_

* * *

**Détresse**

Une petite pièce. Une table. Une bougie. Voilà tout ce qui l'entoure. Une feuille de papier. Un petit pot d'encre. Une plume. Voilà tout ce qu'il a. Un chapeau. Des lunettes. Des souvenirs. Voilà tout ce qui lui reste de là-bas. Là-bas, à Fuchsia. Là-bas, dans leur cabane. Là-bas, avec ses frères. De tout ça, il ne garde qu'un souvenir, bien profondément enfouit dans son cœur. A la place la plus inviolable qu'il ait pu dénicher.

Il n'a que ça, et il est obligé de faire avec.

Il est assis en tailleur sur sa grande chaise de bois. Il s'est réveillé de son coma il n'y a que quelques jours, et depuis, il n'a pas quitté cette pièce, et n'a vu personne d'autre que le médecin. Il n'a envie de ne rien faire, de ne voir personne. Ses blessures le font encore souffrir. Parfois, la douleur est tellement intense qu'il se retient de ne pas crier. D'appeler. D'alerter le docteur. Il se retient, encore et encore.

Car s'il commence à crier maintenant, il ne pourra plus jamais s'arrêter. S'il commence à crier pour ça, il criera pour tout. Et ça, il refuse.

Alors il pleure. Ça, il se le permet. Ses larmes, cette sensation humide sur ses joues et ce goût salé quand l'une d'elles vient s'immiscer dans sa bouche lui prouvent qu'il est encore capable de ressentir les choses.

Et la douleur, aussi. La douleur qui le tiraille. Elle lui rappelle qu'il est encore vivant. Car c'est une des choses pour lesquelles il n'est plus très sûr.

Il se sent déchiré. La vie a toujours été injuste envers lui. Il le sait. Il l'a toujours su. Il est certes issu des quartiers les plus riches de sa ville natale, mais ses parents sont aussi humains que le plus dangereux de tous les monstres marins. Sa vie n'a toujours été que vadrouilles, rêves, et espérances. Heureusement que ses frères sont là pour remonter le niveau. Enfin… Non. **_Étaient _**là. Car où il est aujourd'hui, il ne peut plus les voir. Et pourtant, ses frères étaient tout pour lui. C'était la famille qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Ses frères et leur baby-sitter bien sûr.

Une larme vient s'échouer sur la table, laissant une tache matte dans le bois. Il la contemple, reniflant, avant de s'essuyer les joues et de se frotter les yeux. Il a le droit de pleurer parce que ses blessures lui font mal. Il n'a pas le droit de pleurer pour des souvenirs.

Alors, il prend la plume, la trempe dans le pot d'encre, et la suspend au dessus de la feuille. Il veut écrire. Les mots sont là, au bout de ses doigts, mais sa plume refuse de se poser sur la feuille blanche. Trop blanche. Bien trop blanche pour être salie par de l'encre noire. Il baisse le bras et ferme les yeux. Il ne sait plus quoi faire.

Sa conscience entière lui hurle d'écrire ces mots, et sont corps tout entier lui répond par l'interdiction. Il rouvre les yeux, larmoyant. De toute façon, il ne sait même pas bien écrire.

Alors, Sabo repose la plume, des larmes cascadant sur ses joues, ses membres tremblotants, son petit cœur d'enfant meurtri. Il veut écrire. Il veut leur écrire ! Il veut écrire ces mots qui pourraient changer la donne. Il veut écrire ces lettres qui pourraient modifier le cours des choses. Il veut envoyer cette simple feuille de papier qui pourrait prouver son existence, faire comprendre à ses frères qu'il n'est pas mort !

Plus déterminé que jamais, il reprend sa plume, la retrempe dans le pot, et l'amène sur la feuille. Il fait une tache d'encre, mais il n'en n'a rien à faire. Il écrit. Il n'écrit pas grand-chose. Pas plus que ce qu'il ne sait écrire. Mais ça suffira. L'écriture est maladroite, chancelante. Il regarde la feuille, esquisse un sourire, avant de baisser la tête.

Des mots lui reviennent en mémoire. Les mots que son sauveur lui a dit à son réveil.

« Ils ne doivent pas savoir. Cette blessure les fera grandir. Il en va de même pour toi. Et puis, tu fais désormais partie de ma grande armée. Et tu connais le mot d'ordre de notre organisation. Discrétion. Personne à part moi ne doit savoir qui tu es vraiment, et d'où tu viens. Personne de ton ancienne vie ne doit savoir que tu n'es pas mort. Tu m'as compris, mon garçon ? »

Les deux derniers mots résonnent à ses oreilles pendant longtemps. Ce sont deux mots que peu de personne lui ont dits. Ce sont deux mots, presque magiques. Ce sont ces deux mots qui ont convaincu Sabo. C'est grâce à ces deux mots que Sabo voit en Dragon la figure bienveillante et paternelle qu'il n'avait jamais connu.

Ce sont ces deux mots, qui, à cet instant précis, le crispent de tous ces membres. Il a promis. Il a promis ! Ils ne doivent pas savoir ! Dragon a été formel. Ils ne doivent pas savoir.

Alors, Sabo sent un poids de plus alourdir son cœur. Le dégoût. Il se dégoûte. Il est vivant, et va continuer à vivre, dans l'ombre, pendant que ces deux jeunes frères vont le considérer mort. Il était un modèle pour eux. Un modèle ne peut pourtant pas mourir !

Une immense vague de chagrin déferle à nouveau en lui. Mais plus aucune larme ne coule sur ses joues. Il a déjà tellement pleuré qu'il se sent déshydraté. Plus rien ne pourra sortir de ses yeux.

Il pose la plume, et dans un élan de colère, saisi la feuille et la déchire en milles morceaux. Il jette son cadavre dans la pièce, laisse reposer les morceaux, et se frappe le front contre la table, rageur. Il se dégoûte, il se dégoûte, il se dégoûte ! Ce ne sont pourtant que quelques mots !

Mais voilà. Ces mots en disent déjà bien trop.

Avant le drame, il ne s'était jamais intéressé aux mots. Non pas que l'étude des mots soit très intéressante, non. Simplement, il ne s'était jamais rendu compte de **_la _****_force des mots_**. Pour n'importe qui, un mot n'est qu'un mot. De l'encre sur un bout de papier. De simples lettres accolées les unes aux autres. Mais pour lui, pour le moment présent, pour eux, les mots que Sabo a écrits sont bien plus que cela. Ce sont des armes. De véritables armes. Il ne doit surtout pas en user. Il le sait tellement bien. Il le sait trop bien.

Il a dix ans. Il se considère orphelin, et n'a pour famille que deux autres « sales gosses » et une baby-sitter « tyrannique ». Il n'a que dix ans. Et pourtant, il est aujourd'hui bien plus adulte que la plus grande majorité des gens de ce bas-monde. Quand on a vu la mort, quand on a ressenti cette douleur, quand on est dans le même état que Sabo, on ne peut plus être un enfant de dix ans. Pas dans sa tête, en tout cas.

Sabo a dix ans, et a l'impression de n'avoir jamais connu l'enfance.

Le crâne toujours posé sur la table, il calme sa respiration. Il a les yeux bouffis et encore rouges, et son nez n'arrête pas de couler, mais il s'en fiche. Sa crise de larme, sa crise tout court, est passée. Il peut enfin souffler un peu. Il relève la tête, et contemple au sol le cadavre démantelé de sa feuille de papier. Il se lève, un peu chancelant, reniflant bruyamment, et entreprend de ramasser sa dépouille. Il prend les morceaux avec soin, les réunit dans sa petite main, et les dépose dans un coin de la pièce.

Il hésite un instant, avant de s'asseoir, et de tenter de décoller la moquette du sol. Lorsqu'il y parvient, il y dépose les restes de sa lettre. Il les regarde une dernière fois, avant de remettre la moquette en place. Puis, il retourne s'asseoir à sa chaise, la gorge serrée et l'estomac noué.

C'est ce moment que choisit le médecin pour entrer. Il regarde les plaies de l'enfant, en parlant, de tout et de rien. Sabo ne dit rien, comme à son habitude. Comme il le fait chaque fois, le médecin propose à Sabo de venir manger en haut, avec tout le monde, insistant sur le fait que ça lui ferait du bien de voir des gens, d'entendre un peu de bruit, de sortir de cette pièce, de…

Sabo le coupe, avec un timide « je veux bien » qui laisse le médecin sans-voix d'étonnement. Sabo n'avait jamais voulu monter pour dîner. Et ce soir, pour une raison tout à fait inconnue, il accepte. Il ne se pose pas plus de question, et l'entraine au dehors.

Sabo a pris sa résolution. Il n'est pas mort, il le sait. Ses frères le croient mort, il le sait aussi. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour se morfondre et se laisser dépérir. Si ça se trouve, Ace et Luffy ont déjà recommencé à s'entrainer, grandis par cette épreuve. Dragon a raison, au final, sa mort leur sera sans doute bénéfique. Alors il n'est pas question ne rester en arrière. Lui aussi, il doit recommencer à vivre. Lui aussi, il doit recommencer à s'entrainer. Lui aussi, il doit devenir plus fort.

.

Dans le sous-sol de la forteresse du grand Dragon le Révolutionnaire, il y a une petite pièce, avec une table, une chaise, et une bougie à moitié consumée. Il y a certes un lit, mais il n'est pas très important. Ce qui est important, ce sont les petits bouts de papier, bien caché sous la moquette, que jamais personne ne trouvera, ni n'essaiera de reconstituer.

Non, jamais personne ne verra, inscrit d'une encre noire, sur un papier jauni par le temps ces quelques mots :

**« Attendez-moi les gars, j'arrive, m'oubliez pas !**

**Votre grand frère adoré. »**

* * *

_**NdK **: Et bien voilà. Particulier, n'est-ce pas ? Pour ceux qui ne verrait pas pourquoi j'ai qualifié ce texte de hors-série : c'est simplement que, de 1, la phrase n'est pas "dite", mais "écrite", et de 2, c'est une phrase ET une signature. Voilà, tout est dit ! Je m'excuse encore, aussi bien pour le retard que pour ces petites différences avec les OS précédents. Désolé. *Bepo style*_

_Comme je suis d'une nature optimiste et que j'ai bon espoir, je me dis que vous avez peut-être tout de même envie de nous laisser un petit mot. Ou deux. Ou trois même. Ou tout un roman d'ailleurs. Comme bon vous semble ! De toute façon, vous paierez pas plus cher ! x) Je vous rappelle donc que, pour les reviews, c'est juste en dessous ! :)_


	7. 6 Mélancolie (Zuzu)

Amis du jour bonjour, bonsoir &amp; bienvenue !

Zuzu raconte : Hello à tous ! J'espère que je vous manque pas trop ! Non ?! Dommage. Aujourd'hui, une petite phrase de mon invention. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Direction le Royaume d'Alabasta avec une petite pointe de mélancolie...

Le souffle créateur revient à Oda. L'imagination farfelue qui en a découlé, c'est Zuzu *soupir*

Enjoy ;)

* * *

**Mélancolie**

La princesse Néfertari Vivi est assise auprès d'une des grandes fenêtres du palais. Elle n'a pas très chaud mais elle n'a pas froid non plus. Elle a passé sur ses épaules un long châle de laine bleu que lui ont offert des marchands venus de loin. Ses deux mains bien posées sur ses cuisses, les pieds repliés sous l'assise de sa chaise, Vivi regarde par la fenêtre la pluie qui dégouline contre le carreau de verre. Dehors, il n'y a personne. À l'intérieur, il n'y a pas grand monde. Enfin, si, il y a beaucoup de monde. Mais les gens sont silencieux, enfermés dans des bureaux à attendre que la journée passe. Vivi reste là, assise dans le couloir au pied d'une fenêtre, le regard perdu dehors, le regard perdu sur les dunes recouvertes par la pluie.

Dans le Royaume d'Alabasta, on aime la pluie. Elle est signe de vie, de renouveau, elle apporte des tas de choses. La pluie est bénéfique, les gens en ont besoin. Pourtant, Vivi n'aime pas la pluie. Cela pourrait être lié à ses souvenirs d'enfance, car les enfants ne sortent que très rarement sous la pluie, car la pluie apporte également le rhume et la boue. Mais ce n'est pas à cause de cela. Cela pourrait être lié à ses envies de voyage et de liberté, car la pluie l'empêche de sortir dans les jardins où elle aime se réfugier pour rêver. Mais ce n'est pas à cause de cela non plus. Non, Vivi n'aime pas la pluie parce qu'elle lui cache le soleil et que le soleil est tout pour elle. Le soleil, c'est la lumière, c'est la vie, c'est la joie, c'est la chaleur… Le soleil, c'est surtout, des souvenirs…

Igaram passe dans le couloir. Il a mis des chaussettes dans ses sandales et personne ne se moque de lui puisque, de toute façon, il ne voit personne ces temps-ci. Dès qu'il aperçoit la princesse, il s'éclaircit la gorge en s'approchant et il lui demande ce qu'elle fait là, seule dans ce long corridor. Vivi détourne la tête de la fenêtre et regarde Igaram en souriant. Le silence résonne contre les murs puis, elle dit simplement qu'elle regarde tomber la pluie. Le brave homme sourit. Il se met à côté d'elle, debout dans toute sa hauteur, semblant sculpture dans ce couloir de pierre et il regarde la pluie tomber avec elle.

Igaram aime beaucoup la pluie pour les futures récoltes qu'elle entraine dans ses sillons. Il aime aussi le bruit des gouttes d'eau sur les pavés de la cour du palais, il aime l'odeur des premières gouttes sur le sable encore brûlant de l'été, il aime ses farandoles dans les flaques et les cercles concentriques à la surface des fontaines. Igaram aime la pluie. Il inspire et expire en souriant, heureux, les yeux brillants. Et Vivi le regarde, en contre-plongée. Elle observe cet homme qu'elle connaît si bien, qu'elle comprend très bien. Pourtant, à cet instant, elle n'est pas en accord avec lui. Car Vivi n'aime pas la pluie.

La pluie est toute grises, la pluie couvre tout le ciel bleu d'Alabasta, elle bouche l'horizon et les étoiles, la nuit. La pluie lui cache le soleil. Et Igaram continue de dire à quel point il aime la pluie. Et elle continue de sourire, s'empêchant de lui hurler :

\- **Moi, le soleil me manque !**

Elle inspire calmement, écoutant d'une oreille distraite ce que dit Igaram. Oh oui, le soleil lui manque. Sa caresse, sa mélodie, sa représentation dans le ciel infini. Le soleil, c'est un peu comme un sourire immense, elle y pense souvent. Le soleil, c'est le sourire de ses amis. Et ses amis lui manquent tellement, c'est encore pire avec cette pluie. Mais elle ne peut pas lui dire, à Igaram. Il secouerait la tête, feignant de ne pas la croire. Elle ne peut décemment pas lui dire que le soleil lui rappelle la fureur de ses amis lorsqu'ils sont venus battre Crocodile. Vivi le sait bien, elle ne peut pas révéler à tout le monde à quel point le soleil est un signe de victoire pour elle. Elle sait qu'elle doit rester silencieuse et regarder tomber la pluie.

Alors, pour se consoler, elle se dit que peut-être eux aussi sont sous la pluie, sous des trombes et des trombes d'eau, comme elle. Et puis, elle sourit parce que le beau temps revient toujours après la pluie, elle le sait. Alors, elle attend, avec son châle de laine bleu posé sur ses épaules, ses pieds repliés sous sa chaise et ses mains posées sur ses cuisses, elle regarde dehors et elle attend. Elle attend de pouvoir à nouveau sortir et sentir le soleil incendier son visage et son cœur, comme le sourire d'un ami. Jusqu'à ce que ses amis reviennent et que leurs sourires inondent tout son être de leur bonté naturelle.

* * *

**NdZ** Mmmmouais, j'ai aucune prétention sur cet OS. Il est très court, j'avoue. Mais je vous promets que le prochain sera plus long ! (normal me diriez-vous, il sera de Ko'...) _(**NdK** Ah oui, et il sera effectivement beaucoup plus long... ^^')_ Voilà, j'espère que l'attente n'aura pas été trop longue et que ça vous aura plu.

Pour les reviews, c'est juste dessous :)


	8. 7 Regret (Ko')

Amis du jour, bonjour bonsoir et bienvenue.

_Ko' dévoile : Avis à tous et toutes les fans de Mihawk ! Voici un OS rien que sur lui, rien que pour vous ! En fait, j'ai eu une folle envie d'écrire sur ce personnage diablement charismatique, et ça a donné ça. Un petit OS de seulement... 2723 mots selon word. x) Personnellement, je l'aime beaucoup ! *Objectivité : zérOOOOOOO* Mais comme on dit, tous les goûts sont dans la nature. Donc c'est pas parce que j'adore les carottes que vous allez forcément aimé mes chaussettes-à-doigt-de-pieds. *Ko' est en train de vous PETER son CABLE !* _Zuzu approuve les chaussettes de Ko'.

_Désolée, c'est le manque d'inspiration... :') Bref, je vous embête pas plus longtemps, bande d'impatients, et vous laisse déguster en paix mon humble écrit. :)_

_Le monde et les personnage n'appartiennent qu'à notre grand et tout puissant dieu Oda. Et pour le reste, allez savoir où mon imagination est allé chercher tout ça..._

* * *

**Regret**

Le ciel est gris. L'océan plat. Le vent absent. La forêt silencieuse. Tout n'est qu'ennui et inactivité. Aucun oiseau ne vient chatouiller les nuages, aucun animal stupide ne daigne donner signe de vie, aucun bateau à l'horizon. Tout n'est que silence invisible, et vue silencieuse.

_Accoudé au balcon de sa grande demeure, Mihawk contemple ce bruit absent, un verre de vin rouge à la main._

Il soupire. En buvant une gorgé de sa boisson favorite, il se remémore ce matin-là. C'était il n'y a pas plus d'un mois. Le matin du départ de Zorro et Perona.

Il était accoudé de la même manière à son balcon. Il avait contemplé de la même manière le paysage. Sauf que ce jour-là, le silence était bien plus bruyant. Ils en faisaient du bruit, ces deux là… Il se souvient encore de la voix criarde de la jeune fille-fantôme, qui hurlait qu'il fallait aller tout droit. Il entend encore la voix nonchalante du jeune sabreur lui répondre un « je sais, je sais » agacé. Il se rappelle très bien les avoir suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce que la forêt ne les engouffre. Par la suite, il s'était contenté de les suivre grâce à ses oreilles affûtées. Puis, il avait aperçu, au loin sur la berge, les cheveux roses bonbons de Perona, suivis d'un crâne vert mousse, monter dans la barque qu'il avait laissé là-bas pour eux. Et il était resté là, à les regarder s'éloigner, lentement. Il n'avait pas bougé quand l'horizon les avait avalés. Il n'avait pas non plus bougé, lorsqu'une perle salée avait coulé sur sa joue, bien malgré lui. Il ne s'était décidé à laisser son balcon que bien plus tard, lorsqu'une pluie torrentielle avait commencé à s'abattre sur l'île, le réveillant de ses songes. Alors seulement, il était rentré se mettre à l'abri, et avait rempli à nouveau son verre vide depuis trop longtemps.

_Et depuis, chaque matin, Mihawk vient se poster à son balcon, admirer l'océan comme on se recueille devant les tombes des disparus._

Mais ce matin est un peu différent. Ce matin, le silence lui pèse. Ce matin, Mihawk n'arrive pas à rester serein face à cette si grande étendue d'eau. Il se sent comme happé par tant d'immensité. Il se sent si petit, si faible, face à celui qui lui a pris ce qui était devenu ses joies, son bonheur quotidien.

Ce matin, Mihawk se sent mal. Et le silence si absurde autour de lui le renferme encore dans cette bulle de mal-être. Il a beau fixer l'océan de ses prunelles mordorées, rien dans ce panorama désertique ne parvient à l'apaiser. Il se sent agité d'un sentiment qui lui est inconnu, une nouveauté qui le prend au dépourvu, et qu'il n'apprécie guère. Il n'arrive pas à définir ce qu'il ressent, ne parvient pas à l'expliquer, ne sait pas comment le contrer. Et ça l'énerve au plus haut point.

_Alors, le grand sabreur ferme les yeux un instant._

Il aime beaucoup faire ça. Quand il sent que sa tête s'encombre de choses inutiles ou futiles, il ferme les yeux et se recueille dans cet univers noir et douillet. Car ce que Mihawk apprécie plus que tout, c'est le noir, profond, mystérieux. Le noir a cet avantage qu'il ne s'encombre de rien. Il est neutre, il est sobre, et, si certains disent qu'il est symbole de désespoir, Mihawk lui trouve plutôt une image réconfortante, chaude. Mihawk aime le noir, et aime aussi le faire savoir. Il le porte sur ses vêtements, sur sa demeure, sur son île. Il le porte dans ses gestes, dans sa posture, dans sa prestance. Il le porte dans sa voix, dans ses combats, dans tout son être.

Il est vrai qu'il aime aussi le rouge. Le rouge de son vin, le rouge de certains de ses vêtements, le rouge du sang. Le rouge pur, le rouge vermeil, le rouge bordeaux… Tous ces rouges qui s'allient à merveille avec le noir et sa sérénité. Mais sa couleur préférée reste sans aucune hésitation le noir.

Et c'est ce noir que Mihawk voit derrière ses paupières lorsqu'il ferme les yeux. C'est ce noir qui l'apaise. C'est ce noir qui lui rend sa tranquillité naturelle. Alors, les yeux fermés, le visage tourné vers l'océan, il attend de retrouver son calme et sa sérénité. Il attend de ressentir enfin cette paix intérieure qui ne le quitte habituellement jamais. Il attend de rétablir le rythme de sa respiration sur le tempo du temps.

_Il attend, mais rien ne se passe._

Et Mihawk se perd dans le noir de ses paupières. Il a l'impression de tourner en rond, de faire du sur place, de s'embourber. Alors, il n'a pas d'autre choix que de rouvrir les yeux. Il boit une gorgé de vin, se tenant toujours au balcon, plongeant ses yeux dans l'océan. C'est la première fois que son obscurité omniprésente le rejette de la sorte. Il tente de calmer sa respiration, mais le silence autour l'en empêche. Ses yeux glissent de l'océan à la forêt, et de la forêt à l'océan, sans trouver le moindre point d'attache où se poser pour souffler un peu. Tout est tellement immobile, que ça en devient effrayant. Bien plus effrayant que n'importe quel monstre assoiffé de sang. Le silence lui prend les oreilles et un bourdon commence à se faire entendre dans les méandres de ses idées noires. Mihawk n'en peut plus. Il ferme les yeux une deuxième fois, mais le même manège le prend.

_Rageur, il finit son vin, et se détourne de l'océan et de son silence incessant._

Une fois à l'intérieur, il pose son verre, prend son journal, et s'installe dans son fauteuil, devant sa pendule. Le tic-tac régulier du temps l'apaise un peu, et il se plonge dans la lecture du périodique. Après un nombre incalculable de mauvaises nouvelles (de toute façon, de nos jours, les journaux n'annoncent plus rien d'autre que des mauvaises nouvelles), le grand corsaire tombe sur une photo de Perona, aux prises avec la Marine. Après un court instant de surprise, Mihawk sourit en repensant à la jeune fille-fantôme et à son rose si éblouissant. Délaissant la photo, il pose son regard sur l'article qui l'accompagne. Il raconte que la Marine serait tombée nez-à-nez avec cette jeune pirate tout à fait par hasard, et que l'escadron d'une douzaine d'homme se serait fait laminé en quelques secondes seulement. Mihawk sourit, plus pour lui-même que pour son journal, soulagé d'apprendre que la fille-fantôme se porte aussi bien.

Alors qu'il s'apprête à tourner la page, ses yeux se reposent sur la photo, et s'y retrouvent capturé spar le rose éclatant de la chevelure en longues boucles de Perona. Ils se perdent dans la contemplation de cette couleur aussi chatoyante, refusant de la quitter ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde.

_Et un souvenir, fugace, furtif, ressurgit dans la tête du sabreur._

C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait, dans son château, au retour de la bataille de Marine Ford. Elle et Zorro s'étaient installés chez lui, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde. Il avait été décontenancé par cette présence, par ce bruit soudain, et surtout, par cette soudaine variété de couleur capillaire. Et puis, il s'y était fait. Le bruit, la couleur, c'était un peu comme son lot de bonheur quotidien, son petit rayon de soleil, comme diraient les poètes, bien que Mihawk n'ait jamais prétendu faire carrière dans ce domaine.

Il s'était habitué à leur présence, et ça n'est qu'aujourd'hui qu'il réalise, avec le recul que lui offre le temps, que pendant tout ce temps, il n'avait fait que redouter le cruel moment où les deux pirates devraient quitter son antre. Il se souvient combien il était fier quand Zorro réussissait un exercice difficile. Il se remémore sa joie, lorsque Perona daignait lui rendre service, ou décidait d'être aimable et de leur faire plaisir, à lui ou à Zorro. Sa demeure avait été habitée d'une convivialité qu'elle n'avait jamais connue, et qui la réchauffait, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Mihawk s'était senti entier aux côtés de ces deux invités. Il se souvient de chaque moment passé en leur compagnie. Il se remémore en souriant tout ce qu'ils ont partagé durant ces deux années. Il se souvient, et il sent son cœur se gonfler d'un vent de joie et de paix.

Alors, Mihawk lève les yeux de son journal, et fixe la pendule devant lui. Son regard reste comme hypnotisé par le mouvement saccadé de l'aiguille des secondes. Il reste immobile, en proie à une intense et profonde réflexion. Alors, les yeux éclairés par l'éclat de la compréhension, Mihawk réalise enfin ce qui le prend. Alors, Mihawk trouve enfin un mot à mettre sur ce qu'il ressent.

_Alors, Mihawk comprend le sens du mot « manque »._

Il sourit d'abord, heureux d'avoir trouvé ce qui le prenait depuis le matin. Puis, son visage se contracte sous la perplexité et l'étonnement. Deux jeunes pirates lui manque, lui, le célèbre Œil de Faucon ! C'est tellement inattendu que c'en est risible. Mais Mihawk ne s'en formalise pas. Avant d'être un grand corsaire, un pirate de renommé, il est avant tout un humain. Quelqu'un lui manque ? Et bien, il n'y a pas de quoi en faire tout un fromage. Le manque est un sentiment humain. Il n'y a rien d'étrange là-dedans.

Fier d'avoir enfin pu mettre un mot sur son état inhabituel, il repose son journal, se relève, se rempli un deuxième verre de vin, et retourne se poster à son balcon, bien décidé à profiter pleinement de cet instant de calme et de paix.

Une fois dehors, il réalise avec un certain détachement que le bruit est toujours aussi silencieux. Il ne s'en inquiète pas, et prend une première gorgé de sa boisson, en plongeant ses prunelles dans le bleu salé de l'océan, devant lui. Il reste ainsi à contempler l'inactivité de l'océan, avant de froncer les sourcils. Non, décidément, aujourd'hui, rien ne va. Alors qu'il avait réussi à se débarrasser de sa sensation désagréable, voilà qu'une autre, un peu différente se pointe. Comme il ne parvient pas à en saisir les contours, il soupire, en se massant l'arête du nez.

Il boit une deuxième gorgée et prend le temps de la savourer, avant de fermer les yeux et de se plonger dans une intense réflexion. Le noir derrière ses paupières est certes de nouveau apaisant, mais il ne lui apporte pas les réponses à ses nombreuses questions. Alors, le Faucon rouvre les yeux, un peu déçu.

Après une troisième gorgée de vin, il délaisse l'horizon, pour poser son regard sur la forêt, puis, plus proche, sur les marches du perron, juste sous ses pieds.

Et alors, Mihawk revoit, pour la deuxième fois de la journée, le matin du départ des deux jeunes pirates se dérouler sous ses yeux. Mais cette fois-là est différente. Il revoit tout, depuis le tout début, du levé des déserteurs jusqu'à leur départ de l'île. Tout dans les moindres détails. Et, soudainement, la vidéo se rembobine en accéléré et s'arrête, comme si quelqu'un avait appuyé sur pause. Mihawk contemple la scène figée : Il se voit lui-même à son balcon, regardant s'éloigner ses deux invités, et en contrebas, il voit Zorro, en tête du petit groupe, suivi de près par Perona, qui lève les yeux vers le balcon.

Il se souvient alors de ce moment intense. Ce moment où le regard de la jeune fille-fantôme avait transpercé le sien. Ce moment où il s'était presque senti défaillir.

_Ce moment où une pensée muette avait pris vie dans l'esprit du grand pirate._

Il se rappelle alors le combat intérieur qu'il avait mené pour ne pas laisser échapper cette pensée. Il se souvient la lutte qui l'avait étreinte alors que les deux grands yeux de Perona restaient fixés sur lui, dans l'attente de quelque chose qui ne vint pas. Il se remémore avec amertume l'effort surhumain qu'il avait réalisé pour rester maître de lui, et pour garder cette pensée au fond de lui.

Il se souvient et il rage. Il s'en veut comme il ne s'en était encore jamais voulu. Pourquoi, POURQUOI s'est-il obstiné à garder cette pensée pour lui ? Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas mis sa foutu fierté de côté, pourquoi ne s'est-il pas accordé cette liberté ? Il en avait bien le droit, non ? Grand pirate, certes, mais humain avant tout.

Il se sent tellement idiot. Il se sent tellement lâche. Cette simple pensée, il aurait pu la dire, personne ne lui aurait interdit ça. Cette pensée, il aurait dû la dire. Mais c'est trop tard pour se dire ça..

_Et après la rage vient le regret._

Mihawk contemple son verre presque vide. Il regarde une dernière fois la scène sous ses yeux, boit le reste de son vin, contemple encore une fois l'océan moqueur, et s'en retourne dans son salon. En posant son verre sur la table, il retombe sur la photo de Perona face à la Marine. Il fronce les sourcils, avant de tourner la page et de tenter de se concentrer sur l'article suivant. Mais il échoue lamentablement. Il se sent tendu, au point de ne rien faire de bien. Alors il sort de chez lui, sa grande lame dans son dos, et monte sur son bateau cercueil. Il va faire un tour pour se changer les idées.

Il ignore totalement jusqu'où il a été, ni le temps que ça lui a pris, mais lorsqu'il revient, la nuit commence à tomber, et la faim commence à se faire ressentir. L'avantage, c'est qu'il se sent calmé.

Une fois rendu chez lui, il s'avale un peu de viande froide, mange un peu de pain, puis rempli son verre de vin, et retourne pour la troisième fois de la journée sur son balcon pour profiter de la fraîcheur du soir. L'extérieur est toujours aussi silencieux, à croire que l'île et tous les environs se sont donné le mot pour rester dans leur mutisme si horripilant. Le grand corsaire soupire. Déjà que sa maison lui paraissait bien silencieuse après le départ des deux zigotos, voilà que même la nature ne lui apporte plus la quantité de bruit qui lui manque tant.

Il boit une gorgé de vin, et lève les yeux vers le ciel. Il fronce les sourcils en découvrant la lune, haute et ronde. Habituellement, la couche nuageuse constante au dessus de son île ne lui permet jamais de voir cet astre lumineux. Il souri. Il faudra qu'il revoie son jugement sur la nature autour de lui. Peut-être a-t-elle un peu pitié de lui, finalement.

Il repose ses yeux sur l'océan, et, soudain, il commence à discerner des petites vaguelettes à sa surface. Il croit même sentir une petite brise venir lui caresser le visage. C'est comme si l'océan et le vent s'éveillaient enfin d'un long sommeil. En contrebas, dans la forêt, les feuilles des arbres s'agitent, s'apprêtent à entonner leur chant nocturne. Mihawk respire à plein poumon l'air marin qui lui vient de la côte.

_Et alors, il se met à rire._

D'un rire franc et sonore. Un rire qui résonne dans la forêt et aux alentours. Un rire accompagné du vent, du chant des feuilles des arbres, et des légères vaguelettes, au loin. Il rit, encore et toujours. Il rit, encouragé par une mouette qui passait par hasard. Il rit, et soudain, il se sent libéré du poids qu'il a traîné toute la journée durant. Il rit, et une fois calmé, il regarde l'océan, de son regard bienveillant, une petite larme au coin de l'œil. Il se sent apaisé, serein, tranquille. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien.

Il boit une gorgé de vin, puis une autre, puis encore une autre. Il repense à cet instant magique, repose son regard sur l'océan, et finit son verre. « Et dire qu'il aura fallut une journée entière pour que la nature se réveille… » se dit-il. Puis, après un instant de réflexion, il se reprend : « Et dire qu'il m'aura fallu un mois pour me réveiller… Je pense que la nature de mon île n'est pas la plus à blâmer… »

Il sourit, avant de se détourner et de rentrer chez lui, au chaud, dans son salon, laissant pour seul message à l'océan une simple pensée muette.

**« S'il vous plaît, revenez vite, n'oubliez jamais que cette maison est aussi la votre ! »**

* * *

**_NDK_**_ : Je tiens à m'excuser auprès de ceux qui trouverait Mihawk quelque peu OOC, j'avoue que je frôle sans doute les limites de son caractère préétablit à de nombreuses reprises. Mais moi je pars du principe qu'avant d'être le grand pirate glacial que tout le monde connaît, il est surtout humain, et il connaît donc aussi bien les rires que les pleurs. Il les montre pas souvent, c'est tout... Après, tout dépend du point de vue, bien sûr. *C'est mon expression favorite x)* En tout cas, merci à vous qui êtes parvenu jusqu'ici, en espérant que vous ayez apprécié la lecture ! :)_

Intervention de Zuzu : J'aime bien ce Mihawk fragile et humain... ça change de l'armoire à glace !

_Au plaisir de vous revoir très bientôt dans une review où autre part ;)_


	9. 8 Souhait (Zuzu)

Amis du jour, bonjour, bonsoir &amp; bienvenue !

Zuzu raconte : Merci à tous pour vos très gentils commentaires ! Comment ça fait grave plaisir ! Et encore désolé pour les chapitre qui sortent un peu quand ils veulent u.u On remédiera à ça... un jour... peut-être...

Bref, nous ne sommes pas là pour nous plaindre. Aujourd'hui, un petit OS sur un personnage très secondaire de One Piece, j'ai nommé Genzo ! Alors, allons faire un tour sous le soleil de Cocoyashi.

Comme toujours, les personnages ne nous appartiennent pas, hein, ça se saurait sinon...

* * *

**Souhait**

Des fois, le temps se presse. Il vous file entre les doigts, vous feinte, vous nargue. Des fois, le temps n'avance à rien. Il vous regarde dépérir d'ennui en souriant narquoisement derrière son masque d'invisibilité fantomatique. Aujourd'hui, le temps ne s'écoule pas.

Assis sur un banc à l'entrée de Cocoyashi, Genzo attend. Il ne sait pas vraiment quoi, mais il attend. Dans la poussière, ses pieds tracent des ronds. Il regarde le sol d'un air absent. Il a posé ses coudes sur ses genoux et a croisé ses doigts. Il ne pense à rien. Son esprit est vide, simplement tapissé par un visage féminin qui empêche toutes les autres pensées de s'infiltrer en lui. Belmer est partie. Il ne reste dans sa tête que le souvenir de son rire cristallin, son sourire malin et ses yeux rieurs. Elle est partie et personne ne sait quand elle reviendra. Le bâtiment de la Marine est arrivé ce matin pour la prendre à bord. Elle n'a pas hésité une seule seconde. Elle a lancé son sac sur son épaule, elle a planté une cigarette entre ses lèvres et elle est montée à bord. Belmer est partie.

Assis sur un banc à l'entrée de Cocoyashi, Genzo se souvient. Il se souvient de tout dans les moindres détails. De l'arrivée de cette jeune femme alors qu'il n'avait qu'une vingtaine d'année. De son caractère impétueux, de ses cigarettes et de sa façon de tenir les hommes loin d'elle. De son nom étonnant, Belmer. De sa coupe de cheveu dans cette teinte rose aussi douce que piquante. Les souvenirs affluent à son esprit et il se souvient. De la première neige à Cocoyashi qui avait même recouvert les bassins intérieurs qui leur servait à récupérer le sel. De l'inondation de la mairie l'année suivante. De la mort de la vieille, celle qui habitait dans la maison la plus à l'ouest et qui s'est jetée du haut de la falaise sans que personne ne pleure sa disparition. Les souvenirs tourbillonnent dans tous les sens, sans aucune logique, sans aucun répit. Le souvenir de la construction du cabinet pour son ami médecin, le souvenir de ce navire qui avait fait naufrage près de la plage, le souvenir du goût de la bière, le souvenir de la dinde de Noël, le souvenir de l'odeur des mandarines, le souvenir de la reconstruction du ponton de bois. Des souvenirs comme des flocons de neige qui volent dans sa tête.

Assis sur un banc à l'entrée de Cocoyashi, Genzo soupire. Tous ces souvenirs lui filent ce qu'on appelle le blues. Il n'aime pas vraiment ce mot. Mais Belmer est partie et il n'y a que cela qui le conforte. Il se dit que Belmer lui a foutu la nostalgie et il aime bien l'idée que c'est de sa faute à elle. Il soupire et les souvenirs s'échappent par son nez comme l'air qu'il expire. Il s'en fiche pas mal du passé. Belmer n'est plus là pour rire avec lui des conneries qu'ils ont faites. Les yeux toujours rivés sur le sol, Genzo regarde ses chaussures devenues grises par la poussière. Il arrête de bouger les pieds et soupire à nouveau. Est-ce que c'est ça le blues ? Soupirer à longueur de journée en attendant que le temps s'écoule ?

Assis sur un banc à l'entrée de Cocoyashi, Genzo regarde le ciel. Le sol ne lui plaisait plus, il a relevé la tête. Les nuages sont gris mais trop hauts dans le ciel pour annoncer de la pluie. Il n'y a pas de vent, le ciel est immobile. Le temps ne passe pas et Belmer est partie. Le soleil peut bien tenter une apparition dans ce ciel figé, il ne percera pas le cœur de Genzo. Car son rayon de soleil à lui est parti ce matin, alors que la brume l'entourait de ses bras invisibles.

Assis sur un banc à l'entrée de Cocoyashi, Genzo songe. Que représentait Belmer pour lui ? Une bonne amie, une sœur, une simple connaissance ou bien plus ? Il ne sait pas vraiment. Alors, il tente de mettre des mots dessus. Sans réel succès. Et ce temps qui semble s'être arrêté. Belmer est partie, peut-être ne reviendra-t-elle jamais. Elle lui manque déjà et il n'est que 15h de l'après-midi. Il se dit qu'il aurait dû la retenir. Mais il n'avait aucun argument, elle était trop déterminée. Peut-être aurait-il pu essayer. Un soubresaut parcourt son dos.

Assis sur un banc à l'entrée de Cocoyashi, Genzo rit. Essayer de la retenir ? Il est tellement timide qu'il n'a jamais osé lever la voix sur elle. D'ailleurs, il n'a jamais rien levé sur elle. Ni la voix, ni la main, ni même le regard bien que ça lui brûle la poitrine. Semblant soudainement se mouvoir dans son immobilité parfaite, Genzo éclate de rire. Il se prend la tête dans les mains pour cesser les tremblements de son corps. Il a toujours paru si frêle, si timide. Il n'aurait rien pu faire contre elle, cet idiot. À part lui dire ces quelques mots.

Alors, Genzo, assis sur son banc à l'entrée de Cocoyashi, se met à pleurer. Il ne pleure pas le départ de Belmer. Il se doutait qu'une femme comme elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps en place. Non, Genzo pleure pour les mots qu'il n'a pas pu lui dire, par peur, par timidité, par pudeur. Il pleure parce qu'elle est partie sur des phrases vides et invisibles que seuls leurs yeux disaient et que leurs yeux ont été incapables de terminer. Il pleure parce qu'il ne pourra jamais la regarder dans le fond des yeux avec un sourire serein sur le visage. Il pleure parce qu'il ne sera jamais comme elle, si forte, si franche, si fière. Il ne sera jamais aussi courageux pour affronter ses propres peurs et ses propres faiblesses. Il pleure parce qu'il reste assis sur ce banc à regarder le temps filer sans rien faire. Il pleure de sa couardise et de ses sentiments inavoués. Belmer est partie, elle n'entendra jamais les mots que Genzo lui avait réservée :

\- **Deviens forte, bats-toi avec ton cœur et ne reviens que si celui-ci bat en ta faveur…**

Il ne dira rien lorsqu'elle reviendra. Et il aura oublié cette phrase le jour où elle partira à jamais.

* * *

**NdZ** Hahaha, voilà voilà voilà ! Séchez vos larmes, c'est fini. Genzo est vraiment un personnage peu courant et très drôle à traiter (même si, oui, je sais, c'était un peu triste tout ça) C'est un homme fort, au delà des apparences. J'l'aime beaucoup !

J'espère que ça vous plu. Si ça vous a pas plu, tant pis. Et pour les reviews, c'est dans le rectangle en dessous :)


	10. 9 Folie (Ko')

Amis du jour, bonjour, bonsoir et bienvenue.

_Ko' dévoile__: BOUM C'EST MOI !_

_Me voilà de retour, pour vous jouer un vilain tour ! Mouahahahahahaha... Et arrêtez de pleurnichinouiner, je ne suis pas venue les mains vides. Non, j'ai apporté... Un petit chapitre rien que pour vous ! *smile* Comment ça, "ça vous plaît pas" ? Ah ben là, je ne peux plus rien pour vous..._

_Avant toute chose, chers adorateurs, (laissez-moi rêver, voulez-vous ?) je dois vous prévenir que ce qui va suivre est loin d'être rempli de fleurs bleues, et de pétales de roses, comme dans le chapitre sur Kaya, ou sur Mihawk, par exemple. Nan, ce que je vous propose aujourd'hui va vous révéler une autre facette de moi-même. Parce que s'il est vrai que j'aime bien le fluff qui fait rêver, sachez que je n'en apprécie pas moins l'atmosphère sombre et dérangeante qui se dégage de ce chapitre. Et "dérangeante" est peut-être le mot le plus approprié. Ce chapitre est dérangeant, par rapport à notre éthique sociale, je dirais. Et c'est à ce juste titre que j'ai modifié le rated._

_A présent, je vous laisse seul maître de vos actes : vous lisez, ou vous lisez pas. Quoi qu'il en soit, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture._

_Vous savez déjà que One Piece n'est pas mon oeuvre (mais bel et bien celle d'Oda) mais je vous le rappelle quand même. Je reste cependant responsable de la situation que je vous présente._

_Enjoy !_

* * *

**Folie.**

Le silence règne en maître. Un silence pesant, tendu. Un silence saturé de produits chimiques, de poudres en tout genre, d'odeurs nauséabondes. Un silence dans lequel il ne fait pas bon de rester. Un silence de mort. Un silence simplement altéré par un bruissement strident de gaz. Un silence uniquement dérangé par le souffle incessant du grand, de l'immense génie fou de la science qu'est Caesar.

Mais lui, le silence, il ne le perçoit pas. Il est dans sa bulle, dans ses pensées, dans son monde. Il est seul dans son univers. Mais il s'y sent bien. Il n'entend pas le silence autour. Ne ressent pas sa présence intimidante. N'a même pas conscience de ce qui l'entoure. Il n'y a que lui. Lui, et son expérience. Il a perdu la notion du temps et de l'espace.

Il n'y a que lui.

L'œil vif et avide de nouvelles découvertes, il observe. Derrière la vitre, il y a un petit lit d'hôpital, recouvert de draps blancs immaculés, sur lequel gît un enfant, inconscient, comme endormi. On pourrait le prendre pour un ange, rêvant de contrées lointaines, de fées et de dragons, si les muscles de son visage n'étaient pas autant contractés, et si de son corps ne sortait pas cette plainte sourde et sinistre.

Cet enfant ne dort pas, et rêve encore moins. Cet enfant, cette petite fille d'à peine trois ans, est un cobaye. Un simple cobaye. Un cobaye qu'on a jeté en pâture au grand méchant fou. Un être, une vie, réduit à l'état de chose, « d'outil », pour la science.

Et le grand méchant fou, lui, observe. Il a fait avaler à ce spécimen humain sa toute dernière invention : une potion qui augmente la vitesse de propagation des messages nerveux. Et il attend, patiemment, de voir les réactions de son premier test. A première vue, le cobaye semble rejeter la solution chimique. La question est de savoir qui, du corps ou du breuvage, gagnera ce qui est peut-être le dernier combat de ce premier cobaye.

Quand le sujet commence à être secoué de spasmes et de convulsions, le sourire du scientifique s'agrandit, et ses yeux se font plus grands. Il note, sur un carnet, tout ce qu'il trouve intéressant à retenir : le temps que le sujet met avant la première secousse, le temps qui s'écoule entre la première et la dernière, les différents états par lequel il passe avant d'abdiquer. Lorsqu'enfin le corps du sujet s'écroule, que ses yeux convulsés ont arrêté de saigner, que ses membres raidis ont cessé leurs sinistres craquements, le chercheur ouvre la vitre, s'approche de son « test », et attire à lui les différentes tables, montées sur des roulettes, prévues pour la suite de l'expérience. Il est impatient de disséquer son cobaye pour voir comment le poison a réagi dans son corps. Il pourrait appeler des assistants – ça n'est pas le nombre qui manque ici – mais il n'en fait rien. Il a envie de disséquer ce corps seul, pour être aux premières loges des différentes découvertes à venir.

Précautionneusement, il passe un masque autour de sa bouche, se muni de gants, place l'outil de recherche scientifique selon son bon désir, et entame le lent et méticuleux travail qu'est celui de disséquer un corps.

Il commence par ouvrir une veine, et prélever du sang de son sujet. Il place la poche rempli de liquide rouge vermeil là où des assistants viendront la récupérer plus tard, et poursuit son travail en ouvrant le bras gauche. Il observe, attentif et terriblement impatient, la merveille qu'a produit sa toute nouvelle invention. Il note précieusement les points positifs, puis les points négatifs, avant d'aller voir du côté de la main.

Il observe une nette accélération de la croissance des ongles qui l'intrigue quelque peu. Il en arrache un qu'il enferme dans un sac et qu'il pose dans la corbeille « à analyser » sur sa gauche. Puis, il déplie un à un les cinq doigts convulsés que la mort avait glacé dans des positions peu conventionnelles. Au craquement sec produit par le pouce, le scientifique fait la moue. Il n'aime pas dégrader un sujet avant de l'avoir analyser. Il souffle. Il devra faire plus attention pour la main droite.

Après avoir prélevé une partie de cette main, il la laisse de côté, pour s'intéresser à la nuque de son cobaye. Mais lorsqu'il veut le retourner pour être plus à l'aise pour la découpe, cette dernière émet un craquement sinistre significateur. Caesar s'arrête dans son mouvement, fusille du regard le cou encore blanc de son sujet, avant de le remettre dans sa position initiale. Après un tel son, il peut être certain que la nuque est inutilisable.

Il rage.

Pour passer son début de colère, il entame la dissection de l'estomac de son cobaye. Alors son sourire s'agrandit. Il peut nettement voir là où est passé sa potion. Soudainement, l'envie de suivre son parcours le prend. Il se décide alors à faire une entaille du haut de la gorge jusqu'à l'estomac.

Il suit ainsi le chemin de sa mixture : après sa descente dans l'œsophage, elle s'est mélangée dans l'estomac, détruisant une bonne partie des cellules essentielles au bon fonctionnement de l'organe. Il note sur son carnet cet aspect dans les points négatifs.

Il retrouve ensuite des traces de son innovation dans le sang de son sujet. Il en avait déjà croisé dans le bras gauche. Pour plus de précision, et avant toute autre action, il extrait le cœur de son sujet, et le pose dans un sac à part. Sa dissection fera l'objet d'une aventure indépendante.

Et il poursuit son investigation.

Tout y passe. Les poumons, les intestins, les organes génitaux, le cerveau. Tout. Il ne laisse rien échapper. Il ne doit rien laisser s'échapper. C'est vital. Pour lui. Pour la science, certes, mais surtout pour lui. Pour sa propre personne. Pour le scientifique de génie qu'il est. Pour sa réussite personnelle. Pour son amour-propre. Pour sa liberté, pour son confort psychologique. Il ne doit rien laisser. Il n'y a rien d'autre que lui, le scalpel, et son sujet.

« Son sujet »… Ce n'est pas un enfant. Ce n'est pas un humain. Ce n'est pas un être. Ce n'est même plus un corps. Plus rien, dans ce carnage, ne rattache cette chose à une quelconque vie sur terre. Ce n'est qu'un moyen pour parvenir à ses fins. Ce n'est qu'un outil, destiné corps et âme à la science. Enfin, surtout corps. L'âme, personne ne lui a jamais demandé son avis.

Mais Caesar n'en a que faire. Plus il découpe, plus il découvre, et plus ses yeux s'agrandissent et son sourire se fait plus large. Même sous son masque de scientifique on peut deviner ce sourire immense. La chose qu'il a entre les mains est pour lui le plus précieux de n'importe quel trésor. Ca n'est pas une vie, non. C'est une source de nouvelles découvertes pour la science.

Et puis, il se lasse. Il a fouillé l'enveloppe corporelle de son cobaye de fond en comble. Il ne reste plus rien. Alors, il souffle de plaisir, pose ses instruments de torture, enlève ses gants, enlève son masque, et se dirige vers son escargophone. Ce dernier est directement relié à une salle voisine, où un assistant est toujours prêt pour suppléer son grand maître.

Lorsque le gastéropode a fini de sonner dans le vide, Caesar ne laisse même pas le temps à son interlocuteur de dire la moindre chose. Il ordonne. Un mot. Un seul. Tranchant, comme une lame de rasoir. Résonnant, comme un glas.

« Suivant. »

Et il raccroche.

Il adresse un dernier regard satisfait à la dépouille de son cobaye, avant que cinq hommes, tous vêtus de scaphandriers jaunes, ne viennent l'en débarrasser. Rapidement, ils ramassent le cœur, la poche de sang, l'ongle. Ils changent le lit, enlèvent toute trace de sang sur les tables et sur les outils, rangent un peu la pièce. Lorsqu'enfin tout paraît propre, ils s'éclipsent rapidement, pendant qu'un sixième homme, un petit garçon d'un peu plus de deux ans dans les bras, pénètre dans la salle.

L'enfant est un peu ébloui et apeuré par la grande salle froide et silencieuse, mais lorsqu'il voit Caesar, son sourire se fait plus marqué et ses yeux s'illuminent.

Le grand scientifique prend le petit être par la main, et le conduit derrière la vitre. Il l'écoute d'une oreille distraite ce qu'il lui raconte, tout en l'installant sur le lit, et en continuant de sourire. Il ajoute rapidement dans une solution verdâtre et peu avenante des liquides en tous genres et, d'un geste tout à fait naturel, il en remplit un verre qu'il tend à la petite chose. Cette dernière le regarde de ses grands yeux.

« Bois ! C'est un antidote. Tu guériras vite avec ça. »

Alors, confiant, le petit boit avidement.

Quatre minutes plus tard, le sujet blêmi. Dans la demi-seconde suivante, de premières secousses l'étreignent. De l'autre côté de la vitre, les yeux de Caesar s'illuminent à nouveau.

Il est à nouveau seul. Seul dans son monde. Seul dans son univers. Seul. Cela fait maintenant très longtemps qu'il a perdu la notion du temps et de l'espace. Cela fait trop longtemps qu'il a perdu la notion de la vie. Scientifique de génie, reclus dans son laboratoire. Fou solitaire, obnubilé par ses désirs, enfermé dans son inhumanité.

Du pas de la porte de la salle silencieuse et saturée de tant de folie, Law observe. Cela fait un moment qu'il est là, debout, à scruter les activités du scientifique. Un instant, une ombre est passée dans ses yeux. Un instant, il a entrouvert la bouche, désireux d'émettre une parole, une phrase, une pensée, qui pourrait changer le cours des choses.

**« Te rends-tu seulement compte de tous les crimes que tu commets ? »**

Car il en est persuadé. Caesar ne se rend compte de rien. Caesar est enfermé dans sa folie. Caesar est esclave de sa folie. Et ces quelques mots auraient peut-être une infime chance de lui faire ouvrir les yeux.

Peut-être.

Mais ce n'est qu'un instant. La seconde suivante, les yeux du chirurgien de la mort ont retrouvé leur nonchalance habituelle, et sa bouche s'est refermée. Il fait demi-tour, pour aller prendre l'air, le même air blasé et neutre sur le visage qu'à l'accoutumé. Il ne dira rien. Il a d'autres plans en tête. Il préfère laisser Caesar à sa folie. Quitte à entraîner la mort d'encore quelques vies.

* * *

_**NdK** ... Voilà. Dérangeant, n'est-ce pas ? Sachez que la folie est un thème qui me séduit tout particulièrement. Et Caesar semblait le personnage idéal pour le mettre en application. Surtout que ça faisait longtemps que j'avais envie d'écrire sur lui. En fait, en vrai, j'adore vraiment ce personnage. (D'ailleurs, ça fait longtemps qu'on l'a pas vu, pour ceux qui suivent l'animé, comme moi. Il me maaaaanque ! :'O)_

_Bref, arrêtons-là ces enfantillages, voulez-vous ? Je vous souhaite de bonnes vacances pour ceux qui y sont, du courage pour ceux qui bossent, et du plaisir, pour ceux qui comptent continuer de lire des fanfictions. En espérant que ce chapitre vous ait plu, et au plaisir de vour revoir très bientôt, dans une review ou autre part :]_

**NdZ** Et voila la véritable passion de Ko' : les trucs bizarres, la folie et les sciences... Pour ceux qui ont désormais envie de vomir, tout le plaisir est pour nous :)


	11. 10 Férocité (Zuzu)

Amis du jour, bonjour, bonsoir et bienvenue !

Ici Zuzu, juste pour vous !

Oui, ça faisait longtemps que cette fic n'avait pas été updatée. De dire que c'est un pur oubli de ma part serait très vexant pour vous, pourtant, c'est la vérité. Aussi, je tiens à m'excuser auprès de ceux et celles qui attendaient un nouveau chapitre.

Mais le voici, ce nouveau chapitre ! Yay ! Et nous allons y parler de Ace. Mais attention ! Pas le genre de Ace qui a été traité de centaines de fois, non, non. Là, pas de Marco/Ace, pas de yaoi tout court (sauf si vous chipotez), pas de "en fait je ne suis pas mort, hahaha", non, non. En fait, rien d'original. Juste Ace et sa férocité.

Les personnages sont l'entière propriété d'Oda.

Enjoy ;)

* * *

**Férocité**

**.**

Ace n'avait pas du tout envie de se coltiner ce gamin braillard, pleurnichard et froussard. Pourtant, le gamin continuait de le suivre, l'implorant de l'attendre, chutant, se relevant difficilement. Et Ace, muré dans sa fierté et dans son mauvais caractère, refusait tout net de lui accorder ne serait-ce qu'un regard. Il ne voulait pas de sa compagnie, de son sourire trop grand, de ses idées trop originales, de sa voix trop enthousiaste. Cet effroyable gamin était insupportable. Alors, il s'échappait. Il le laissait tomber dans un coin et fuyait. Et à chaque fois, Luffy le retrouvait.

Dès que son regard s'était posé sur lui, Ace avait su qu'il détesterait ce gosse. Trop petit, trop bizarre avec son chapeau de paille et son fruit du démon, trop différent… Et surtout, il était avec papy, avec **son** papy. Et **son** papy avait dit que ce gamin était **son** petit-fils. Ace n'avait pas supporté cet affront. D'où est-ce que ce mioche avait des liens génétiques avec **son** papy ? Il avait donc décrété que ce Luffy était inutile et qu'il allait lui pourrir la vie jusqu'à ce qu'il en meurt. Et accessoirement, il avait décrété que **son** papy n'était plus son papy. Il était très déterminé, il ne savait pas que tout pouvait changer.

**...**

Ace n'aimait pas le garçon qu'il était, il n'aimait pas l'endroit où il habitait, il n'aimait que la liberté. La liberté et sa mère dont il avait décidé de prendre le nom "Portgas". Parce que "Gol", non merci. Déjà qu'il a le "D." en commun avec son défunt père… Hors de question d'avoir d'autres ressemblances. Et puis papy a toujours dit qu'il ressemblait à Rouge. Autant prendre le maximum de sa bienfaitrice de mère que de tenter de se rapprocher de son imbécile de père. C'est peut-être aussi pour ça qu'il ne voulait pas de ce gamin dans ses pattes.

Parce que lui aussi, il l'avait, ce "D.". Pour Luffy, cette lettre ne signifiait rien. Alors que pour Ace, c'était une croix au fer rouge sur son cœur. Et ce gamin innocent, souriant, se promenait sans rien savoir de toute la douleur que provoquait cette simple lettre. C'est pour cela qu'il en voulait à Luffy. Il était si naïf, si bête, si navrant. Ace n'avait pas besoin de lui, il n'avait besoin de personne. À part peut-être de Sabo…

Sabo, c'était différent. Il était plus grand, il comprenait les choses, il n'était pas heureux lui non plus et surtout, surtout, lui aussi aimait être libre. Les deux garçons partageaient beaucoup de choses. Et Ace ne voulait surtout pas partager son copain Sabo avec ce garçon chétif et braillard. Il le semait dans les bois et riait de son malheur. Sabo ne savait pas quoi penser. Ace lui répétait que ce gamin était absolument inintéressant et Sabo avait fini par le croire. Parce qu'Ace était têtu et surtout parce qu'il aurait été bien incapable de le battre dans un combat à main nue. Pourtant, il aurait aimé connaître ce gamin, le petit fils de Garp le héros avec un chapeau de paille sur la tête qui répète à tout bout de champs qu'il sera le Roi des pirates.

À chaque fois qu'Ace revenait chez Dadan, c'était toujours la même rengaine. Il méprisait le petit, se battait avec lui et gagnait à chaque fois. Il évitait les coups de Dadan, pas Luffy. Puis, il se réfugiait dans sa chambre et faisait semblant de dormir pour que le gamin le laisse tranquille. Et lorsque Luffy était profondément endormi, Ace se relevait et sortait dans la nuit.

Ace n'aimait pas ce gamin. Il était faible, pleurnichard, idiot, collant, inutile, gros mangeur… il était le petit-fils de **son** papy, il avait la sale manie de vider les assiettes des autres, il avait un chapeau ridicule, il avait mangé un fruit du démon complètement stupide, il ne savait même pas différencier un ours d'un loup… Ace détestait ce gosse que **son** papy avait volontairement mis ici. Il le savait pourtant, que lui et Luffy avaient des choses en commun. Mais il les taisait en frappant encore plus fort le gamin de ses poings durement serrés.

Et puis, la vie avait changée. Parce qu'Ace n'avait pas du tout cerné Luffy.

Un jour, Luffy l'avait trouvé, lui et Sabo. Ace avait pesté, hurlé, contre ce gosse. Sabo n'était guère plus enchanté que lui. Luffy était juste infect, avec son grand sourire et son air trop adorable qu'ils avaient envie de frapper du poing. Mais ils n'osaient pas. Car, au-delà de son aspect chétif et niais, au-delà de son air énervant et de son idiotie, Luffy avait quelque chose dans le fond de son regard. Quelque chose qui s'approchait de la liberté absolue que les deux garçons recherchaient.

Et puis Luffy avait menti. Pas très bien, certes. Mais il avait menti. Et il avait fait ça pour protéger Ace et Sabo. Et ça, ni Ace ni Sabo ne s'y attendaient. Pendant un moment, ils étaient restés muets, ne sachant que faire. Et ils avaient foncés, tête baissée, sans se concerter. Ils avaient foncés et ils l'avaient sauvé.

Et leurs vies avaient changées. Sabo était venu vivre chez Dadan qui avait un peu gueulé mais qui, au bout du compte, n'était pas si mécontente. Ils avaient continué leur exploration de la forêt, ils avaient continué à se battre, toujours avec la même hargne de vivre et la même passion commune pour la piraterie. Ils s'étaient déclarés frères. C'était le plus beau jour de sa vie, à Ace. Le jour où Luffy, Sabo et lui étaient devenus frères.

...

Puis, le vent avait tourné. La mer, la haine et la tristesse avaient emporté Sabo. Même papy, **leur** papy, avait pleuré en apprenant sa disparition. Luffy était inconsolable. Ace avait pris toute la responsabilité de Sabo, toute sa bienveillance et sa prudence, des choses qu'il n'avait pas auparavant. Ace avait tout pris des souvenirs de Sabo et il s'était occupé de Luffy, comme Sabo. Avec toute la puissance, la volonté et l'amour que Sabo leur avait apporté. Ace avait comblé le vide, de tout son être.

Et aujourd'hui, il est là, sur cet échafaud, les mains menottés dans le dos, assis à côté de **leur** papy, à contempler, les yeux brillants, son frère, son petit frère se battre pour lui. Et il se rend compte que Luffy, à sa manière, a lui aussi continué à faire vivre Sabo. Dans sa rage, dans sa force, dans son esprit buté, dans son intégralité. Luffy est Sabo. Alors, Ace se met à rire. S'il pouvait parler à son frère à ce moment là, il lui dirait :

\- **Ne meurt jamais car si tu meurs, il n'y aura plus personne pour se souvenir de ce que nous étions vraiment.**

Mais Ace ne dira rien. Trop heureux de ne garder que les bons souvenirs de son frère, de ses frères, il ne dira rien qui puisse mettre un voile sombre à cette déjà trop triste scène. Il songe alors que si le paternel et son frère parviennent à le délivrer, il se battra de toute son âme. Il se battra pour la vie de ses frères, il se battra pour celui qui est parti, il se battra pour celui qui restera, il se battra à en perdre la vie. Il y mettra sa rage, sa force, son esprit buté, son intégralité, pour que vive le futur Roi des pirates. Ace fera ça pour Sabo, pour Luffy, pour la liberté et son ennemi, pour le monde, pour le paternel. Il fera tout cela parce qu'il est tout cela. Et plus que cela, Ace est l'ensemble de ces forces qui convergent vers lui. La rage, l'amour, la fraternité, l'impossible, l'inavouable, le déni, la colère, la peur, la tristesse… la férocité.

* * *

**NdZ** Et voilà comment mourut Ace. Dans un tourbillon d'émotion ! C'est plus chouette que la version originale, non ? C'est fini pour aujourd'hui, les loulous ! C'était Zuzu juste pour vous !

Pour les reviews, c'est juste dessous :)

Et la prochaine fois, vous retrouverez Ko' avec toute sa joie, son humour naturel et ses penchants pour la folie, lalala !

**_NdK _**_Parce que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'incruster... Punaise, Zuzu, ton OS m'a fichu la larme à l'oeil ! Vilaine fille :') Ah, et non non non, les loulous. Je vous assure. Pas de folie dans le prochain. Je crois que vous avez eu votre dose, non ? :p_


	12. 11 Aveu (Ko')

_Ko' dévoile__ :_ _Salut mes p'tits choux !_

_Comment vous dire que j'avais complètement zappé notre rendez-vous bihebdomadaire ? Oui, je sais. Ça ne se dit pas. M'enfin, je vous rappelle qu'à la base on était censé poster un chapitre toutes les deux semaines… u.u Vive les paroles en l'air ! On se croirait en politique. Bref, tout ça pour vous dire, désolée. T.T_

_Aujourd'hui, je vous propose un truc que j'aurais jamais pensé écrire. Quand j'ai eu l'idée, j'en étais très sceptique. Je le suis toujours un peu, mais sans doute pas assez pour effacer ce chapitre. Quoi qu'il en soit, il est là, pour vous, aujourd'hui. Alors je m'excuse d'avance à ceux que je décevrai peut-être, et vous souhaite tout de même une bonne lecture ! :)_

_Au fait, je vous l'ai pas redis, mais vous vous en souvenez, hein ! Vous n'êtes pas des poissons rouges. Vous savez très bien que One Piece ne m'appartient pas._

_Pause réponse à la review : Merci beaucoup, petit guest sauvage, mystérieux et charmant, qui est venu, a vu et a reviewé nos deux premiers chapitres. Merci à toi ! Je suis très contente que, malgré tes réticences face au paring ZorRobin, tu aies quand même lu et laissé un petit mot. Merci encore, et à la prochaine, peut-être ! :)_

* * *

**Aveu**

Il ne sait pas quoi faire. Il les a bien compris, il sait ce qu'ils veulent, tous. Il se sent rejeté, et accepté en même temps. Une sensation qu'il n'avait encore jamais connu.

Il ne sait pas quoi faire. Parce qu'il est conscient que tout va se jouer bientôt, sous ses yeux, et qu'il faudra qu'il prenne son courage à deux mains s'il veut qu'on l'entende. Il faudra qu'il donne de la voix, qu'il montre ce qu'il veut réellement, s'il veut enfin pouvoir tourner une page de son existence, pour tenter d'aller chercher son rêve. Il sait tout ça.

Et malgré tout, il ne sait pas quoi faire.

Accoudé à la rambarde du pont supérieur du Baratier, Sanji expire la fumée de sa cigarette. La soupe qu'il avait préparée avec amour vient d'être rejetée à l'unanimité. Tous ses compagnons cuistots l'ont envoyée valser. Et lui avec. A croire que plus personne ne le différencie de sa bouffe, maintenant.

Il se prend la tête dans les mains. Il a bien conscience que tout ça n'était qu'une mascarade. Il a bien compris que tout ce qu'ils voulaient, c'était qu'il prenne son envol, enfin. Mais quelque chose le tracasse. Il sait très bien ce que c'est, mais n'ose pas se l'avouer à lui-même. C'est une vérité qu'il a encore du mal à accepter, et qui a pu, déjà, lui causer quelques soucis.

Il relève la tête vers le ciel. De toute manière, il n'y a plus grand-chose à faire, maintenant. Il se fait renvoyer, et n'a d'autre porte de sortie que l'équipage de cette tête de nœud qu'est celle de ce bonhomme élastique. A-t-il vraiment le choix ? Est-il vraiment maître de la situation ? Non, bien sûr. Mais à quoi bon ? Il sait que c'est là le meilleur pour lui.

Il sait que cet équipage le mènera vers des horizons nouveaux. Il sait que ce sera grâce eux s'il parvient, un jour, à trouver All Blue. Alors pourquoi se poser tant de question ? Le chemin est tout tracé, la route droite. Il fait ses valises, remercie Zeff, retient ses larmes, et monte sur le bateau. Point. Rien d'autre ne devrait compter pour lui, à présent.

Mais ça n'est pas si simple. Il y a une tâche noire au tableau. Elle paraît petite, presque insignifiante. Si pâle, si invisible. Mais en fait, tout le problème est là.

Tout d'abord, parce que la tâche est tout sauf insignifiante. Elle est d'une importance capitale, elle est déterminante. En fait, c'est elle qui fausse tous les calculs de Zeff et de tous les cuistots. C'est parce qu'ils n'ont pas pris cette tâche en compte, que Sanji hésite.

Ensuite, parce que cette tâche si petite n'est que la partie visible de l'iceberg. Sanji est conscient que dès qu'il plongera un peu, la tâche deviendra plus grosse, de plus en plus grosse, toujours plus imposante. Et il sait aussi que plus la tâche grossira, plus il ne pourra s'en passer. C'est pour ça, qu'il ne veut pas partir. Il sait très bien que dès qu'il commencera à plonger, il voudra toujours aller plus profond, il voudra toujours découvrir un peu plus, toujours plus, cette tâche qui se feutre dans le paysage.

Et enfin, et surtout, parce que cette tâche n'est pas noire. Mais verte.

« Tu devrais pas hésiter aussi longtemps. T'as peur de quoi ? Qu'on te mange ? »

Sanji tourne la tête vers le nouvel arrivant.

Zorro. Roronoa Zorro. Bretteur et pirate. Second du capitaine Monkey D. Luffy à son actif. Visage neutre, yeux perçants. Bestial et sauvage. Mortel. Cheveux verts.

C'est la tâche du tableau.

« Nan, pas le moins du monde. Je suis cuisinier. Je suis au moins assuré que vous ne me mangerez jamais. Pour votre propre survie. »

Zorro sourit face à cette réponse pour le moins inattendue. Il vient s'accouder, à côté du blond, pendant que celui-ci prend une bouffée de nicotine.

« Alors, de quoi t'as peur ? »

Sanji se retourne pour se mettre dos à la barrière de bois. Il souffle la fumée de sa cigarette. Dans cette position, il ne voit plus le visage du bretteur. Et accessoirement, la tête de mousse ne voit pas le sien non plus. Position stratégique, imparable et nécessaire, dans la situation présente.

« Je n'oserais même pas te le dire. »

Il devine au silence qui suit que le pirate doit arquer un sourcil. Sanji soupire. Il ne peut quand même pas lui dire que c'est lui, son problème ! Si ? De toute manière, même s'il le lui disait, l'autre ne comprendrait rien. Il serait alors contraint de développer. Et ça, il en est hors de question.

Il imagine déjà la scène. L'autre le regarderait avec des yeux mi-dégoûtés, mi-méfiants. Il partirait, sans rien ajouter. Il irait en toucher deux mots à son capitaine. Et ils seraient revenus sur leurs paroles. Peut-être auraient-ils pris peur, peut-être auraient-ils été déçus. Pas le capitaine, non. Il est trop idiot pour comprendre ce genre de chose. Mais Zorro, lui, aurait tout de suite saisi l'idée. Après tout, il est logique que ce soit lui, le premier concerné. Oui, c'est bien lui, la première cible.

Si Sanji lui faisait vraiment cet aveu, il est certain que le bretteur ne le considèrerait plus pour ce qu'il est vraiment. Il est certain que cet homme, aussi sûr de lui, et aussi insensible, ne saurait pas comment réagir, et se cacherait derrière un masque d'indifférence, ou de méfiance, envers Sanji pour se protéger. Et le jeune homme n'a aucune envie de monter sur un navire dont les membres le discriminent.

« Si c'est de l'ordre de ta vie privée, ça ne me regarde pas, effectivement. Mais ça regarde indirectement le capitaine. S'il y a un truc qui te dérange, tu as le droit de nous le dire. On fera en sorte de le régler. On essaiera, tout du moins. »

Sanji a envie de lui répliquer qu'il n'y a rien à faire. Que c'est ancré en lui, et que rien ne peut changer le regard qu'une personne pose sur vous. La nature humaine est souvent bien plus forte que la meilleure volonté du monde.

Le bretteur s'éloigne de la rambarde. Son visage est maintenant dans le champ de vision de Sanji. Il le regarde du coin de l'œil. Il se prend alors à espérer. C'est insensé, mais brutalement, Sanji pense à cette possibilité qu'il n'avait même pas encore envisagée.

Et si, lui aussi, partageait ce même problème ? Et si, lui aussi, partageait ce même sentiment ? La neutralité et l'insensibilité qui émanent de lui ont forcément leur faille. Est-ce seulement possible que ces failles soient les mêmes que celles qui étreignent Sanji ? Est-ce vraiment possible ? Ce corps si viril cache forcément des fissures. Il ne peut tout bonnement pas être cet homme imperméable à longueur de vie !

Est-ce vraiment possible…

« On va pas tarder à y aller. Tu devrais préparer tes affaires, le capitaine n'est pas du genre patient. Surtout qu'on a une navigatrice à aller récupérer, alors… »

Ce dernier point à l'air de l'ennuyer franchement. Sanji grimpe d'un échelon sur l'échelle de l'espoir. Il a presque envie de lui balancer le fond de sa pensée, comme ça, sans prologue ni préambule. Sans le prévenir de quoi que ce soit. Après tout, il pourrait jouer le tout pour le tout. Lui livrer ses doutes, et voir sa réaction. Soit il gagne la partie, et il monte sur le navire, avec certaines promesses au fond des yeux, soit il perd, l'autre le rembarre, et il continue de vivre sa vie de cuisinier sur un bateau restaurant, où s'arrête toujours toutes sortes de proies, plus alléchantes les unes que les autres. Au final, cette dernière optique semble aussi agréable que la première.

Mais Zorro ne lui en laisse pas le temps. Il passe devant lui, sans lui adresser un regard. Sans s'arrêter. Il part rejoindre son capitaine, encore en train de s'empiffrer dans la salle de restaurant. Laissant Sanji seul, remuer ses idées noires.

Le jeune homme se retourne alors vers l'océan. La mer est calme, et les faibles vagues n'ont même pas la force de remuer le grand navire. L'océan semble s'être mis sous son meilleur jour, comme s'il appelait Sanji, comme s'il l'invitait à venir le parcourir. Comme s'il lui soufflait de suivre ces gens, cet équipage de pirates, plus fous les uns que les autres.

Il prend une dernière bouffée de cigarette, expire la fumée après l'avoir ingérée, et jette le reste de sa clope à la mer.

_On verra bien…_

Et Sanji monte dans ses quartiers, faire ses affaires, laissant à l'océan les quelques mots qui auraient pu jouer sur son destin s'ils avaient passé la barrière de ses lèvres.

**« Je suis gay, Zorro… »**

* * *

**_NdK_**_ Sérieusement… Je ne pensais pas que j'écrirais un jour sur le couple Sanji/Zorro… Et je ne sais toujours pas quoi penser de mon chapitre ^^' En fait, je ne les vois toujours pas ensemble, ces deux-là. Et en vérité, je ne sais même pas si je considère vraiment Sanji gay. M'enfin… Ce chapitre vaut ce qu'il vaut._

_A vous de me dire la valeur que vous lui donnez… :)_

**NdZ **Pour ceux qui connaissent Zuzu, vous savez donc qu'elle ne se prononcera pas sur ce chapitre. Il est de Ko', donc il est bon. Un point c'est tout. Je remercie aussi notre petit Guest pour son adorable petit passage :)


End file.
